The Long Road
by kyle11055
Summary: Hiccup realizes what kind of consequences come with his choices, luckily his loyal wife Astrid helps him through. life is a long road. contains lemons ;). sequal to Luck
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with news and other stuff, plus the sequel to Luck. I could not wait for next Friday, so I deleted the ATTENTION thing. I have a announcement/suggestion for you guys down below, but I aim for this story 24/25 chapters, hopefully 100,000 words (Yeah right, more like -2) and I want all my great followers/fans/awesome people/everybody to come back for this story. it just worries me because I didn't have that many read the future ahead, which only had 834 views. I would like to see this story get 50,000 views, 100 reviews, and 75 followers. I promise this story wont have a 2 month of no posting, that just made me feel guilty, anyway, enjoy Long Road :). **

**FOUR years later**

00000

Growing up, in any other words Astrid can think of, sucks.

The few good things she can even think of about growing up, is being with her extremely loving husband, Hiccup, and having her little Brenda. she does want to forget delivering the kid, but it never leaves her mind. being that big in the stomach, and eating a little too much, not to mention having saggy breasts, she is glad that has all changed, except for the eating, she smirks at herself, eating is too much fun. but so is laying down in her bed with a sleeping family. Astrid knows that Hiccup wont be getting up anytime soon, and Brenda, well she takes Hiccups trait of sleeping in, but has Astrid's strength and agility.

Astrid gets up anyway, only to realize she slept in her undergarments and breast bindings. she sighs, and gets her clothes, which are scattered everywhere, Hiccups fault, not hers.

As she is putting on her new skirt Hiccups mom made her, she goes to look at Hiccup, but he isn't in the bed, and tickles her from behind, and she turns around, and gives a slug to the arm, that has no effect once so ever, and he smiles, fucking Hiccup, well when she thinks of saying that, it don't sound like a bad idea.

"Well good morning Beautiful" Hiccup says, and like always, she smiles and blushes, and pops right on his small lap, and gives him a nice kiss, shoving her tounge down his throat, and before she can get carried away, he stops it and it becomes a staring game. she smirks and gets off his lap, and of course, forgets what she was going to do. but he solves the problem, by putting on his boot and go feeding the dragons, so many dragons they have.

Hiccup gets to the dragon home he made where four dragons rest. he goes to stormfly first, who doesn't socialize that much with any dragon besides Toothless, who seems to be a social butterfly. Stormfly gets up and heads to Hiccup, and they have a moment before Hiccup drops a bucket of fish in her den, ad she squaks and chows down. then he heads to the Night fury den, which holds three dragons. Toothless sees his buddy, and gets up from his mate and little dragon to meet with Hiccup, and they have a moment, in which Hiccup promises a fly later, and he drops two buckets of fish down to feed three. The Albino dragon stares at Hiccup with huge pupils, which usually means they are calm, and happy, so he smiles, waves and gets back to business.

Hiccup Is aware that he has a new apprentice that needs to learn how to fix things in the forge, because Gobber has given the forge to Hiccup, who was going to get it at some point anyway. so Hiccup heads down there, but decides to head to his father to get breakfast.

00000

Brenda wakes up and starts crying while Astrid is making breakfast for the kid, Astrid sighs, and heads toward their toddler. Brenda has blonde hair, but has Hiccups brown eyes, and his nose. she really needs a babysitter, not because she is really busy, but mainly because Brenda doesn't really like Astrid doing things for her, she doesn't mind Hiccup, but for some reason, doesn't like Astrid that much, but Brenda also loves Fishlegs, who watches Brenda whenever he can.

Astrid picks up Brenda and pats her back, and trying to calm her down, while trying to make breakfast, life doesn't like Astrid this morning.

When Brenda eventually calms down, all she does is get off of Astrid, and crawls away. Astrid rolls her eyes and tries to finish making breakfast, but it got burnt, so Astrid stares at it for a moment, and for about two minutes, Astrid throws a fit, cursing the air out, and when she calms down, she realizes she threw the pan she was cooking on, which almost makes her throw another fit, but she calms herself, and grabs the pan, and tries cooking again. Brenda is in Astrids bed jumping on it, great. Astrid finally makes the brat breakfast, and Brenda eats it all before Astrid cleans the pan she was cooking on.

Fishlegs knocks on the door, and Astrid signals for him to come in. "Hey fishlegs, whats up?" Fishlegs sits at the table, while Astrid is on the other end.

"Hey Astrid, and I came wondering if I can take Brenda, so she can have a sleepover with my daughter?" Astrid laughs and nods. "Sure you can, just make sure she behaves, even though she did come from me". Fishlegs laughs, but Brenda comes and sits on Fishleg's lap, which she considers Fishlegs as her uncle, and Hiccup keeps it that way.

"But remember Astrid, she did also come from Hiccup, so she is in the middle". Astrid smiles. "Ill see you around Astrid" Fishlegs finishes, and leaves with Brenda. finally, she can sit down, and starts braiding her hair, and gets her new red shirt, because she is going with Ruffnut to dinner later, and she needs to have her hair done, besides, Astrid doesn't really like it down her back anyway.

00000

hours later

00000

Around when she finishes braiding her hair the new way she likes to do it, Hiccup arrives home, but looks clean from coming from the forge, and doesn't smell like ash or metal, she shrugs the thought off. Hiccup comes to her, and sits down next to her.

"Where did the little you go?" Hiccup asks, and she laughs, "She is sleeping over fish's house again. "Well don't you have dinner with ruff?". Astrid thinks, yeah she does, but does she want to go?

"Yes I have dinner to go to tonight, I wish you could go though, but its a girls dinner". Astrid says, and Hiccup thinks for a second.

"Well, we have a while before you go, why don't we do something?" Hiccup says, and Astrid stares at him. "Like what?" Astrid asks, thinking of two different things.

"Well what we always do when we have the house to ourselves" Hiccup says and grabs Astrid to put her on his lap. its gonna be a good night, but then theres the dinner.

00000

**This is chapter one, it isn't my best, but wait till we get in the story, I cant wait. and for the fans that think I deserve to have you all, and want updates on every story I do, follow me on twitter kyle11055 or just type in kyle11055, you can ask me questions there, plus have updates on when I post things. have a great weekend to all those who read this, and follow this story up :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**How are my awesome fans? oh I already know, your doing great, because this is chapter 2, and you all want a second attempt of me writing a lemon scene, great, I can see the future, im gonna do bad. don't forget to follow me on twitter kyle11055, I have one tweet and I have a HTTYD picture, you will get updates there, unless you have story alerts, but still, follow me on twitter, so you know if the update date is set back or pushed forward, or im just a lazy basterd and don't feel like posting, those days too. but just know, im not asking you to follow me on twitter so I can have followers, I made a whole new twitter for you awesome fans. anyway, lemon chapter!**

00000

"Hiccup, just because you can pick me up or move me when you want doesn't mean you get to" Astrid says, but she has nothing to complain about, she knows that hiccups new muscles she thought he would never have are sexy, not that he has huge muscles, but he has enough to be hot, but the muscles don't matter to her, they are just a special feature of Hiccup.

"well asking you to sit on my lap would have taken so long" Hiccup says back, and he smiles, knowing he has the most beautiful woman in the world, nothing is worth more than her, except for Toothless, because he was Hiccups first friend, and will always be his buddy. but he stops thinking of the night fury, he has his hot wife that wants to be fucked right now.

Astrid leans in and makes the first move and kisses him, tounge being shoved down his throat, which makes him moan into her throat, and he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses back, only to have her hands wrapped around his neck. they continue kissing as Hiccup grabs the bottom of her red shirt, and starts pulling it up slowly, and when he reaches the bottom of the breast bindings, they have to stop the kissing to pull it the rest of the way off, only to return to kissing.

she moans in his throat as he starts fiddling with the bottom binding of her breast bindings, he tries his best to smirk at what he has, but having a pair of Astrid lips on his makes it hard, but her muscled toned body makes it so much better, even though she doesn't have huge muscles, still really sexy.

After another minute or two of fiddling with the breast bindings, he finally takes them off, to reveal he small, yet perky breasts, also with her rosy red nipples, he moves his hand and cups on of her breasts, which earns him a moan. her nails are staring to dig into his back, he thinks, he barely is doing anything, and she seems so worked up already, he is happy he has such a huge affect on her like that, but he continues what he was doing.

they stop kissing and he takes her breast into his mouth, and she moans again, so he starts licking her nipple, earning another moan, and another one. Astrid feels like it is unfair that she is topless and he is fully clothed, so she knees his side, which causes him so bite down on what his tounge, and he stares at her, while cupping her breast.

"What was that for?" he asks, confused, and she stares back, with her big blue eyes.

"why am I topless and you don't have a thing taken off?" she answers his question with another question. he makes a similar sound to "i dunno" and he flings his shirt off, and she smiles, while putting a hand of his soft stomach, while he continues what he was doing.

after a minute of messing with her breasts, he picks her up, and puts them both on the bed, and he gets on top of her, and kisses her neck, down to her breasts, to her stomach, down to the edge of her skirt, and starts un clasping it, and she smiles at him, which he smiles back, and takes the skirt off, to reveal her very wet undergarments. she feels a little embarrassed that her undergarments are that wet, but it makes Hiccup crazy in the manhood region, which makes Astrid bite her lip.

He smiles, and slowly takes the undergarments off, while staring at what he is doing, while he takes it off, he remembers the first time he did this, he never believed it would never happen, but this is most likely time number 8,007,999. he throws the undergarments in the corner and just takes a look at the perfect wife he has, to her perfect face, to her perky breasts, to her long legs to her clit, he loves it all.

"Are you going to do anything?" Astrid asks after a minute of Hiccup staring into space, which isn't the best time because Astrid is on fire.

Hiccup snaps out of it and suprises Astrid by slipping a finger into Astrids clit, and she lets out a moan, while he stroke I and out of her tight tunnel, out of the four years of sex, she still is really tight, and Hiccup never thinks that will change. he adds another finger and Astrids hips arch up and back down, and she is moaning like crazy, and he lets his fingers out, and brings it to his mouth, sucks on his fingers, and smiles. then he starts taking off his leg, then his pants, then his underwear.

He then gets on top of Astrid, who is moaning, and waits until she says ok, and he enters her, and they both moan as she clamps down on his member. she still feels that sting, but she guesses that will never go, and after a second she says,

"its ok Hiccup" and he pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in again, she is making noises he still hasn't heard yet, and he smiles while thrusting into her, while she is clamping down on him. he then pulls out and lays on his back, and she climbs on, and watches his face as she starts to sit down, she loves what she can do to him.

she then lifts herself up, and sits down, again and again until that becomes too much work and she just keeps sliding up against him, and his hands land on her hips, and he squeezes, and she smiles while moaning, as she is sliding on him, she remembers the first time they did this, it wasn't long, but it was the best night she ever had, but every night they had sex has just been getting better and better by the day. like the time they did it in the training academy, or in the forge, but before she can finish the thought, he moves to the side, and gets behind her, and slides back into her, and starts thrusting into her again.

he knows it wont last much longer, but he wants to make the best out of it. she also knows she wont last much longer, because she is ready to let loose. "Hic...Hi...Hicu...Hi... " Astrid tries to say his name, but cant get the last part. "are you close?" Hiccup asks, thrusting into her, going in as deep as he can go, and she moans louder, nodding meaning she is close, he thrusts in one more time before she clamps down on him ," HICCUP" she yells before he starts letting go in her, and in less then thirty seconds they are both panting on the bed.

it takes ten minutes of snuggling before Astrid realizes that she has dinner to go to, so she gets up and gets dressed and kisses Hiccup goodbye before heading to dinner.

00000

Dinner for Astrid is pretty bad considering she only knows Ruffnut and Hiccups mom. and when they do talk, its for like ten seconds and they go talk to someone else. Astrid just eats hangs out for a little, then leaves. on her way home, she over hears tuffnut talking to a sailor,

"Yeah make sure this boat is ready for Snotlout, he has stuff to do" Tuffnut says and Astrid starts running home, just to tell the wonderful story to Hiccup

00000

**I don't think I did too bad, let me know. tell your friends that Long Road is here, and that i'm sorta getting better at writing longer. follow my fanfiction twitter account Kyle11055 and review/PM me with your thinking of the story/chapter/me/food/ anything and stay awesome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I planned posting yesterday, but only got half of it done, before I pretty much said fuck it, so sorry for the extra day wait, anyway, on the good note, this story isn't doing too bad, or at least in my eyes it isn't, but it isn't my opinion that counts, yours does. so after you read the chapter, et me know what you think via Review or PM either or works for me, or follow my twitter Kyle11055 and tweet me, that works too. or do all three, its really up to you, or don't do anything, its fine, I would only cry in a corner and say how bad I am. im joking. anyway, without anymore non sense of me writing on the bold print, on with chapter 3.**

00000

Why would Tuffnut even think on helping Snotlout? Astrid thinks, confused. Tuff was Snotlouts good friend, but Snotlout betrayed Berk, and now Tuff wants him to come back? what the hell is going on. Astrid is walking home from dinner and that very confusing thing heard from Tuffnut. when did life start going down to hell. before the worst part was when She overheard Snotlout saying he was going to try and rape her, but that didn't go well, considering Astrid kicked his ass when he got within ten feet of her.

she finally makes it home, expecting Hiccup to be up, but she sees Hiccup sleeping on the bed, with the little night fury, both snoring. she smiles, Hiccup is cute when he sleeps, his mouth opened slightly, and his snoring which does get annoying at points, but he is just plain cute, and she smiles again. she takes off her clothes, except for her undergarments and her breast bindings. the only thing that worries her is that she might forget that she has to tell Hiccup about Snotlout, she prays to Thor she doesn't.

00000

she wakes up and notices Hiccup is laying against her, breathing lightly on her neck, which tickles. she can tell he is awake, waiting for her to wake up, so she sits up, and his eyes shoot open, not expecting her to just top sit up right away.

"Good morning to you too" Hiccup says and she smiles, and plants a kiss on his lips, then she gets up in the cold air, when it should be warm. damn cold weather making her want to put her clothes on. so she puts clothes on, not like she wants to, its cold.

"Do we have anything to do today?" Astrid asks, and Hiccup thinks, do they have something to do? well, their little girl is coming home at some point so that's something, but todays seems like a lazy day to them. or at least he _thinks_ that.

"Besides Brenda coming home, and me going to the forge, nothing really" Hiccup says and Astrid knows Brenda always has an attitude with her mother, she doesn't know why she always has one with her, because she loves Hiccup and Fishlegs. But the fact that they really have nothing to do can be exciting or can be boring, it can go either way.

"Well, why don't we find something to do today?" Astrid says and Hiccup nods, and puts on his leg. he thinks for a second, because he has an idea, and it may work. but he needs to get the family together, for a family dinner. He puts on his normal jacket and kisses Astrid goodbye, athen heads for his dragon.

When he leaves, Astrid remembers she had to tell Hiccup something, but she cant remember exactly what it was she needed to tell him about. Guess it wasn't important and she shrugs it off, and decides to go for a little flight.

00000

on a random island I have no idea what its called, lets call it far far away

00000

"HEATHER, where is my wrench?" Snotlout yells, and Heather frowns, knowing Snotlout has gone crazy with going back to berk, Heather would just like to leave berk alone, it has nothing to do with her life, and ever since she thought that, Snotlout turned abusive. Hitting her any chance he could, and Heather just took it in, but she has a breaking point.

"I don't know, ask your shit dragon" she says, and Snotlout gets up, hand in the air, and she knows whats going to happen next. but before that hand lands on her face, Hookfang Tail Whips Snotlout and growls, obviously not liking him slapping her. Snotlout may have a lot of people ready to attack berk and Hiccup, but she is not one of them.

Heather would like to be an ally again, and she nows exactly how to do that.

"You know what you piece of shit? I'm leaving, and HookFang is coming with me, you abusive basterd. Going to berk wont be much of a surprise now will it?" Heather says and gets on the dragon, heading straight for berk, knowing she really only has one enemy there and she wans to befriend, Astrid.

00000

"Dad, would you like to go to a family dinner later on?" Hiccup asks, and he nods. HIs mother comes out and gives a huge hug. and also giving him a necklace for Astrid. he smiles and waves goodbye, one more person to get, well two. Brenda and Fishlegs.

When he gets there, Brenda greets him the best way possible, by hopping on his lap to give him a huge hug, and Hiccup smiles. then he goes down to talk to fish, which doesn't take long. and soon he is on his way home with Brenda.

As he is half way home, he sees a woman standing in front of the bridge, with black hair and a sad expression. Heather, lets hope Astrid id ok with this...

00000

**I think I did pretty bad on this chapter, but that's my thoughts, let me know what you think wit heather and PM me your guesses, I love reading them. Even though this is chapter 3, it was hard to write this for one reason, do you know how many texts and asking for help I got during the time I wrote this? 25. so it took like 4.5 hours to write this, but i have to write this for you guys, and so you don't get bored of me, have a great day :) -Kyle11055**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, again I am sorry for the little extra wait, I have been so busy that I almost died of moving, again kidding. anyway, Long Road is doing good so far, in my perspective at least, It is really good. and from the way it looks, Long Road is actually no where near done, if its percentage its about 9% done. I have a lot of plans for it, as well as Day After Tomorrow (Luck 3). the one problem I am having with this story, which is mainly sketched out of 35 pages of a notebook, I cant find the right ending. I get that's its early in the story, but I almost have every important and not so important scene in a book, besides the damn ending, its hard to find an ending for this story because this story does shift between a love story about romance and friendship, to a bit of action and sorrow, that's an FYI, so if you don't like all of that shtuff, then I am sorry for you, enjoy the story :)**

00000

"Heather, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asks, confused. Heather has done everything she could to hurt Hiccup and Astrids relationship and comes back looking sad. what the actual fuck is going on. Hiccup does know women usually have a change of heart, to get what they want and leave again, and the man is to stupid to realize what they do. But, he thinks to himself, maybe this is something different, as long as Astrid doesn't see her, he is ok.

"Hiccup" She starts, "I have a lot t tell you, a lot of apologies, lots of everything, but we do not have time for all th..." she doesn't finish as she sees Astrid walking by, and hides in a bush, and Hookfang, well he just sits there, staring at Astrid. of course as Heather was going to say something, Astrid walks by and then toward him, god dammit.

"Hey sweetness" Astrid says, hugging him tightly, her head right under his shoulder. damn him and his tallness. she used to be taller than him by a few inches, but one summer he disappeared and Astrid got worried, when he came back they were same height. and then it only took six months to be at the height he is at now. growth spurts, something that clearly avoided Astrid.

"Hey Astrid, um I have to head down to the forge, I have something to make, yeah I have a s..sad...saddle to make" Hiccup gulps, he stuttered, and he doesn't know why. Astrid smirks and gives him a nice wet kiss on the lips, before hopping down and heading back to the house. that was close he thinks. that could have gone a lot worse, and if it did, Heather would have been a goner for sure, and the last thing he needs is a angry pissed off crazy Astrid running after somebody to kill them, wouldn't be the best thing to happen at the moment.

"Heather, lets go take a walk, so you can explain yourself" She comes out of the bush, and nods, and they go for a walk to the shore. and Hiccup kept thinking that it was a setup, mainly because she lost all the trust he once gave her the day they met, and they all treated Astrid like shit. he wants to forget that day. he was an ass. but if what she has to say is something worth saying, and nothing bad happens. maybe she might have changed, but he cant say for sure. but when they reach the shore, they take a seat on a log right on the golden sanded shore side.

"I know you have no reason to trust me Hiccup, but what I am about to say is true" She starts, and this does in fact worry Hiccup a little bit. but he still thinks it could be a set up and Snotlout is just waiting for him right now, stalking him and waiting for a moment to strike. but he does relax. Hiccup did learn how to use a weapon correctly, so he is good. nobody wants to mess with a sword crafted out of pure obsidian. he never knew it could be done, but it could.

"Go on, I trust you" Hiccup says, knowing well its a lie, and he hates lying, but he wants to know what is going on. and there is only one way he can figure that out, and that's by her telling him what it is. his curiosity is going through the skies limit. he needs to know.

"Snotlout is coming back, give or take a week" She says, and Hiccup stops moving, a sense of fear runs through him. if its true, he doesn't want to have to fight. he has a family, and he doesn't want to eve have a small chance of losing them or them losing him. he just cant. plus, he doesn't want stress of waiting for Snotlout to come if this is all true. god dammit, why?

"Heather, is this really true?" Hiccup asks, hoping she was just joking and they can continue their lives. but she nods, and fear comes back to him. since when did this revenge thing Hiccup calls it, when was this started?

"And I would like to help, Snotlout wants you and you only Hiccup" She says, but that's not all. "And he has hundreds of men waiting to kill you, so I would like to help you overcome him. I know how he attacks, so you can dodge everything he has to use on you" Heather finishes, and Hiccup thinks for a moment. not only would having her on the team help him in many ways, but he could actually end this. she earned some trust, but does he want to take the chance?

She gets worried, does he even want her to help? Snotlout was a abusive basterd, and she wants him gone, but how is that gonna happen if he doesn't want her to help. all she knows is that Snotlout isn't very smart, and Hiccup is. the fight should be an easy one to pick, but not when hundreds if not thousands of people are with him. please say yes.

"You can, if you talk to Astrid, other than that, I cant help you" Hiccup says, and she frowns, its going to be something. they hear bushes move, guessing it was a terrible terror, and continue their talk. damn, Heather does not want to talk to Astrid, only because she knows what she will do to her.

"Hiccup, I don't think I will be able to fight if I see her, she will kill me" Heather says, and Hiccup thinks on what to say, but smiles. "Heather, I have been together with her for almost four and a half years, I had a kid with her. I think I know what she will do." he says, knowing it might not be true on what he says next. "She will freak out, but she will not harm you, I promise" he finishes, hoping its enough to get her to go.

"Ok, I trust you" Heather says and they get up, and walk to Hiccups house.

Hiccup knows whats going to happen...

00000

**Sorry for an extra wait. but give me some feedback on how I done, Astrid really wasn't in this chapter but If you want predict what will happen next. I bet 65% of you will be wrong. I have something in store, but please tell me how I did, please? I am glad that I see a lot of new and old fans, glad to see that. this story is doing a lot better than luck back at chapter 4. that must mean I am doing something right, right? anyway, 10 reviews with 3 chapters? wow. the first chapters are always rough for me. but not this time, this is going way better than I thought actually, please keep it that way. I love my actually 241 fans (Yes I found a way to find that out, it took forever) I hope you all review and stay in tune for chapter 5, adios :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, before you all yell at me, im sorry. my program that i made for myself, went down. also i got kicked out of my house and i let my sister use my laptop while i was gone, just know, im back, hopefully wont have to leave again, but you know, shit happens. luckily, whenever i post again after a month, you all get happy, so yay. also tomorrow is Wrestlemania, everyone should be happy haha. but i feel guilty for making you wait a month, but i needed to do what needed to be done. as long as you all forgive me, im ok. anyway enough of that bullshit, lets get onto this Long Road. this is gonna be the confrontation of Astrid and Heather. whatrs going to happen? i dont even know yet. but this should be a good chapter none the less :D. onto with the story.**

00000

Hiccup knows whats bound to happen, but hopes that it could be good, he just prays to thor, that no one dies or loses a limb tonight. but Hiccup knows Astrid enough to know that she hates Heather too much for this to go well. but, theres always hope. Hiccup walks in the house first, to greet Astrid with a heart warming kiss, but she feels Hiccup shaking. something is up. Astrid breaks up the kiss, and stares at Hiccup.

"alright boy, whats up?" Astrid says,one eyebrow cocked up high, arms crossed, expecting someone needing a beating. Hiccup thinks on how to open this confrontation, but Astrid is now tapping her fot, obviously wanting a answer now. shit, Hiccup says in his head. This is not going to go well is it.

"um Hiccup, how long is this going to take?" Astrid asks, staring at him, with a annoyed look, and she sits on the counter, thinking this could take a while. oh gods, why does this always happen to him, always in situations which most likely will lead to a bad thing, which will lead to another bad thing. but he knows that being the twenty year old he is, he has to man up, to two women who are older thasn him. well Astrid only older by a few months, however, Heather is twenty two.

"Astrid, dont get mad, but somebody needs to inform us of something" Hiccup says, hoping she doesnt take it the wrong way. she thinks for a second, looking at the ceiling, trying to figure out if what he said was a good or bad thing. after a moment, she figured out about what to say.

"inform us about what?" Astrid sounded a little worried, not in a good way. like she thinks HIccup wants to leave her, which he never would. he has his dream girl, his teenage crush whatever you want to call it. but he sighs, now knowing this will not go well.

"um, somebody wants to go to war with us, snotlout to be exact" Hiccup says, and Astrid eyes go wide, then she relaxes and rolls her eyes. of course Snotlout wants to fight, because for one he is banished from berk, and he vowed revenge on Hiccup.

"and let me guess, Heather told you this" Astrid says, damn she is smart, not that HIccup never thought she wasnt. but this actually could go better than expected. Hiccup feels happy that this could go well, but still Astrid doesnt trust Heather enough.

"y-y-y-yeah, she needs to talk to us, on how to overcome him" Astrid rolls her eyes once more, and crosses her arms back up, looking annoyed again. nope, this wont go perfectly, but its going. thank thor, looking like no fight tonight.

"Hiccup, you know why i dont like heather, remember when she first arrived? i cant trust her" Astrid says, and Hiccup truly understands why there is trust issues, but it is for her own good to trust her. because their home is ebing threatened by a unknown force. Heather is sitting on the bench, hoping that Astrid will trust her. but miracles never happen.

"Astrid, i understand, but that was five years ago. im in love with you, Heather just wants to help us. besides you think she could change my mind about you? hell no" Hiccup says, and it makes Astrid smirk and think for a second. i mean, Astrid does have a few questions, but she has one to ask.

"what makes you trust her?" Astrid asks, shooting up that eyebrow at him. Hiccup wont lie, that look is sexy, but he doesnt want to admit at the moment.

"Astrid, when your gonna be under attack, you want to trust everyone that wants to be on your side" Hiccup says, with his hand in his own hair, which he does in fact have a lot, is sext to Astrid, she just wont admit now.

"I trust you Hiccup, and if you can trust her, after our history with her, fine" Astrd says, and Hiccup smiles, and kisses Astrid, and she smiles. but as they finish their kiss, Heather walks in, awkwardly. She shakes Astrids hand. And heather smiles.

They all sit down, and they talk about whats going to happen soon enough, which is war. the only thing Hiccup knows about is that he is going to be targeted, which is going to suck. Astrid hugs heather goodbye, and then its Just Hiccup and Astrid.

"well, see you guys can be friends" Hiccup says, and Astrid smiles and pushes Hiccup, playfully

"Shut up Hiccup". Astrid is obviously getting ready for bed, as she takes off her shirt and throws it near her shoulder guards and her skirt. leaving just her leggings and her breast bindings.

Astrid yawns, and lays down in the bed. waiting for Hiccup. as Hiccup takes off his vest, which has his huge map and compass. while with other gadgets on the damn thing, he flings his regular shirt too. and jumps to the bed, for a nice sleep over the next seven

00000

**Not my best writing, but hell its something. hope you enjoyed, leave a review, and be sure to read dis lol. well if your reading this part, then you should have read the chapter. anyway be sure to be ready for the next chapter after this. have a great day, and for WWE fans, all i have to say is YES! YES! YES!. lol anyway see ya next time -Kyle11055**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, now I know some of you just don't care about the story anymore because of my three month hiatus, sorry I moved, had some wrestling stuff to take care of. and two weeks in my new house it got robbed. they took my laptop among other things, so bare with me please. may I say this story will be worth it. my first story luck was leading up to Astrid and Hiccup getting married, this one is leading up to you know what. Snotlouts revenge. I decided since I failed at an action chapter in luck, I can try again. now, onward with this chapter**

00000

Hiccup wakes up earlier than normal, usually he wakes up when breakfast is made, and Astrid wakes up at dawn. but the sun has barely rose, and he can tell Astrid isn't waking up anytime soon. he takes a good look at Astrid, and wonders how his life went from being alone and weak to having the love of his life and actually quite strong. but he gets up and puts on his shirt, and heads to the living room.

Heather didn't seem to leave since she is on the couch, sleeping in what seems like a very uncomfortable position. Toothless seems to be sleeping on the roof, and his mate is god knows where. Hiccup goes to the kitchen to make himself breakfast and finds a note on the counter,

"_Hiccup my son we have some urgent matters to dicuss, come to my house as soon as possible, love Stoick"_

he eats breakfast and goes outside, as he walks out the door the only thing he sees is a peacefull morning. that is, until toothless falls off the roof and jolts up like somebody stole his fish.

"Well that was easier than expected" hiccup says as toothless glares at him. Hiccup chuckles and hooks the saddle on. and gets ready to leave."Hold on bud, I forgot my boot, give e a second" he says, as he goes to put on his boot. but when he goes inside, Heather is awake.

"Goodmorning Hiccup, where are you heading to?" Heather says, and Hiccup stares at her, because he didn't notice she was up. "uhh, goodmorning Heather, and im heading to my dads, apparently there are urgent matters needing to be discussed" Hiccup says as he shrugs his shoulders, and Heather stares at him.

"Snotlout" Heather says, and Hiccup thinks for a second, knowing that could be very well true. "it could be, when Astrid wakes up, tell her ill be back soon" Hiccup says, and she nods, as he heads out the door.

"you ready bud?" Hiccup says to Toothless, and the dragon makes a noise pretty much saying why wouldn't I be? soon they are soaring in the morning sky, a bit chilly. He then realizes how useful it would have been to bring his mask, and heavy duty jacket. but he forgets about the thought, and tries heading to Stoicks, but toothless has other plans, as he wants to go for a nice flight.

"Toothless, we have to go to my dads, we can go flying later" But Toothless ignores him, and continues heading in a different direction."Toothless, I will go skydiving and so will you if we don't go the right way bud" and Toothless makes a grunt and heads to Stoicks.

When they land, Hiccup looks at Toothless, and the dragon has an annoyed look on him. Hiccup laughs to himself and heads inside, where Stoick sits there obviously waiting for him.

"H-h-h-hey dad" Hiccup says, stuttering, and Stoick laughs loudly. and following the laugh is Hiccups mother telling stoick to be quiet.

"ah Hiccup, your funny. anyway lets get onto urgent matters. it appears Snotlout has said he wants war with berk" Stoick says, and Hiccup sits there, knowing damn well why he wants war. Hiccup gulps loudly. if snotlout wants war, he knows that he'll have to stand up to him, and whatever he has with him.

"Heather warned me and Astrid about it last night, and with us banishing him, it was expected" Hiccup says, and Stoick glares at him. "Yes it was, but your the one who has to step up, because he sent a note, it seems lie its for you" stoick says and hands over the note.

_"Hiccup, you better start realizing all your choices have consequences, and you banishing me is one of them. not only am I going to take over berk, but your going to die Hiccup. im gonna kill you, but before I do that, I will take everything that you ever loved. ill first take your father, then your mother, then your wife. try and stop me, your too weak to try. Snotlout"_

Hiccup reads it, and feels the anger. Snotlout just sais he was gonna take everything. Hiccup takes the letter, and stares at his father. "Hiccup, not only are you going to have to stand up, your going to have to end snotlout. and I have a gift for you. it will do that job" Stoick says and pulls out a sword, or a outline of one. it has no middle.

"dad, its not the most efficient sword is it?" Hiccup asks, and Stoick laughs, and swings the sword around. after a few swings the sword catches on fire. "It is yours, when he comes, you will be ready" he says as the flame goes out. and he hands the sword to Hiccup. he nods and heads outside.

toothless is sitting in the grass, and stares at Hiccup. "Toothless, your going to have to wait for that joy ride, I have a note to show, and I have to send a note. lets go bud" and soon they take off again

00000

**Some island (450 miles away from berk)**

"Its about damn time you came" Snotlout says, as a very large man enters the room.

"so, whats so special about you? your big yes, but why some to me? and why the hell do you smell so bad?" Snotlout asks the man.

"For one, I am the greatest man that ever lived. second, I want what you want, berk gone. and I don't smell bad" the man says, and Snotlout smiles, and then laughs the way any villain would. but before snotlout speaks, the man continues. "Also, I want Stoick and his son dead" he says and Snotlout smirks, finally someone useful.

"ok, so what are you going to offer to help win the war?" Snotlout asks the man. and the man laughs,"i got an army, what do you have?" the man says, and snotlout stands up.

"dragons" snotlout says, and the man smirks.

"so whats your name?" snotlout asks, and the man gets up, and heads for the door, but before he leaves he looks at Snotlout.

"Drago"

00000

**SO what do you all think? I made yet another chapter of this story, which I never ever thought about it being an action build up. but now the "villians" are known as snotlout and drago, figured you guys will like this, action/adventure/romantic/drama story. its sorta like a movie, it has build up, then it has some drama, and the romantic parts (more lemons coming as well) then a final battle. (sorta like the first HTTYD isn't it?) anyway review this up so I know you all still like me. have a great weekend and happy fathers day! -KYLE11055**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was not expecting no reviews last chapter, but that's fine, cause I gained 4 great followers. anyway I personally love this story so far, and a few different movies and a few great songs very much helped me with the end. well I came up with a better ending I originally planned, mine sucked. so I made one that's great because that's what you all deserve. at the bottom I am hosting a contest, look below if you want to participate for it. there are prizes for the winner. on another note, I must say everytime I put a new chapter up like 3,000 views come up the first few days, im pretty proud of that actually. now onward with the story.**

00000

Hiccup and Toothless must not be on the same page today, because Hiccup wants to go home and show Astrid the note, but Toothless wants to go flying. Toothless, of course, wins the argument and they go on a flight. flying island to island, looking at the beautiful sky slowly brightening up. the only thing that catches Hiccups eyes is a small boat, and a long haired man on it. Hiccup wants to follow the man, but Toothless decides otherwise, and they fly back to berk.

Hiccup thinking toothless wanted to land, well he was wrong. toothless flew to probably the highest height the pair ever flew, and when they got to the point, toothless started doing a suicide dive. Hiccup knows they have done this many times, falling from high height,and stopping right before it was too late, but now isn't the time to do a suicide dive.

as they are diving, the dragon lets his tounge fling out, and his mouth wide open, as they approach land. and as they are about to hit, toothless spreads his wings and they are gliding five feet above houses.

"alright you had your flight, you had your suicide dive, now its time to go home" Hiccup demands, and Toothless growls before heading home. when they land, toothless pouts and stares at Hiccup. He looks back, and gives the dragon a hug,

"im sorry bud, we can do another suicide dive and flight or whatever you want later, I have business to handle with ok?" Hiccup says, and it sort of comes out as a question. Toothless purrs and heads back to his mate. Hiccup decides to head to his.

"Astrid, hey Astrid Hi Astrid Hi Astrid" Hiccup says, and smacks himself on the head for being nervous about possible war. Astrid looks at him and starts bursting out laughing. Hiccup grabs a seat, and sits down and stares at Astrid, who is crying and cant control her laughter. She looks at Hiccup, who has the "Are you serious?" look on him, and she bursts out laughing again. this time, she controls her laughter. she wipes her tears away and looks at Hiccup, who has a smug look.

"Are you done yet?" Hiccup asks, staring at her with a emotionless face. Astrid wishes she could look at him like that, but no, he makes it had fir her to do that. bastard.

"Yes im done, now what do you want from me?" Astrid asks, trying to have a serious face, but honestly cant. Hiccup sighs and pulls out the note from his huge ass jacket. Astrid reads the note, and sometime during reading the two sentences, she actually managed to make a serious face. she blinks rapidly after reading it, and starts cursing loudly and throwing her fists around the air. he knows why shes angry, she has a right to be, but he knows cursing isn't going to achieve anything but proving how much of a potty mouth she has.

he grabs onto her arms and hugs her, she is still mumbling how she is going kick him so hard in the testicles, that he will throw them up. "Astrid, you really didn't hurt the air by punching it, and cursing at it only made it mad" Hiccup says, and actually starts laughing at his own joke. Astrid looks at him, and gives him a solid punch in the arm, and continues hugging him.

"you know, I sometimes think your bipolar" Hiccup mumbles, and Astrid whispers in his ear that she heard that. he backs his head and kisses her, and she melts. she raps her arms around his neck and shoves her tounge down his throat, moaning softly. but like always, he stops it before it can get any more intense, and Astrid pouts, obviously wanting the action to continue.

"you know we have some things we have to discuss babe" Hiccup says, and Astrids stomach fills with butterflies. that's the first time he ever called her babe, its so cute. "Well what do we have to discuss, whatever it is make it quick, I have some things we have to do, like now" Astrid says as she bites her lip and stares at him with her big blue eyes.

Hiccup gulps, but smiles cause any fool could guess what he will be doing tonight with Astrid. "mmmhmm, well, what do you think we should do to prepare for Snotlout?" Hiccup says as Astrid takes her leggings off. oh gods, he knows whats going to happen and he likes it.

"well, grap some dragons, grab some bows and arrows, then go gangsta on the bitch" Astrid says and they laugh. she finds her way on his lap, grinding against his hardening member. He looks at her, just begging to get fucked tonight, but he must first finish business.

"That seems to be the easy way, but honestly we have to prepare" he says and she glares at him. "Hiccup... the whole village knows war is coming, and your the guy that they are depending on. im not worried because we all know you can do it, now can we get to my business yet or no?" Hiccup kisses the top of her forhead, and then she continues to grind against him.

"don't worry, we will get to your business. but really everyone is depending on me?" Hiccup asks, and Astrid flings her shirt off, leaving only her bindings, skirt, and undergarments, never has she looked so hot with clothes on. not that shes not hot, she is hotter than the sun. "Hiccup, Snotlout wants you, so yes everyone depends on you to beat him. besides, he is probably jealous that you have good looks and he doesn't" Hiccup laughs, he knows he has "looks" but he never tests that with anyone other than Astrid.

"he wants revenge, that's fine ill let him try having it. nothing beats me and toothless, let me write a note, then we can get to business" Hiccup says with a smirk. Astrid thinks for a second, and smirks, "you better be quick, don't keep me waiting" Hiccup kisses her and heads to his desk and writes a note to send to snotlout,

"_You want me you got me, you want war, you know where to find me. don't keep me waiting Bitch -Hiccup Horendous Haddok III"_

He heads back to the kitchen where Astrid is casually sitting on the counter, naked with her legs spread wide open. its a open invitation. boy he loves her business.

00000

**I would consider it build up chapter for a battle to take place. sorry everyone, im a guy, I need a little action since Luck wasn't about any of that, except for that one chapter that sucked so much ass im embarrassed about it. this time, im gonna let it build up, sorta like a movie. then, it will have a great ending. im smelling lemons for the next chapter. tell me what you think of a little ending action for this story? this story is about 7/24 done, so we still have a lot to go peoples. and the contest, the contest is simply PM'ing me what you think will happen in the ending, if you are right, I will wait till the end of this story, and I will mail you a $25 gift card of whatever you want, just a little thanks. see ya soon -kyle11055**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I set a record for most messages in my inbox. actually I might lose $25, but its all for a good cause. anyway on those PM's I got a whole lot of compliments on the story. really it makes me feel great knowing im writing something some people enjoy reading. and believe this, if it wasn't for you all, I would have never started Long Road or would have finished Luck. so I would like to take a moment to say thank you. now with this chapter, some might be mad, sorta. and some may not I don't even know. this is a action like chapter as well. you have been warned, the conflict continues...**

00000

Hiccup walks over to Astrid, who is pretty much just begging for it to happen. he heads over to her and gives her the biggest kiss he can give, his arms wrapping around her waist, and her arms wrapping around his neck. tounge down eachothers throats, as Hiccup rubs her clit, just getting her warmed up.

She lets out a loud moan, and he smirks knowing he can make her this helpless. he shoves a finger in her and pushes in and out, and she puts her head in his shoulder and moans and groans loudly. Her tight center around his single finger just makes it all the more better. Astrid has always wondered how Hiccup was always good at it, he was never bad at having sex, and she always was. she's just glad she never kissed snotlout, or eww, married him.

the enjoyment only lasts for a moment, because there is a loud knock at the door. fucking tuffnut.

"Uh guys, we have a problem, and by problem I mean Hiccup get the fuck out here now" Tuffnut says as he hears something slam against the door and a low laughter sorta like a maniac.

Astrid curses cause she knows that the fun is over, what the fuck. freaking cockblocker . Hiccup gets his jacket on, and heads outside, the sight really wasn't what he was expecting.

Fishlegs was down, with a piece of wood on his back. Tuffnut is on the ground, blood coming from his nose. Ruffnut is kinda watching this and crying, knowing well she is helpless, mainly because she is pregnant again. the only person Hiccup did not expect was Snotlout standing above the two.

"Ah, now this is the man im looking for, now where in the blue hell is that betraying bitch?" Snotlout asks. Brenda comes from the house nearby, and goes to fishlegs, and tries to get the wood off of him. she cant nd she hugs him, crying louder than she ever could. Snotlout looks at them and laughs.

"poor little kid, has a pussy of a dad, and a whore of a mother" Snotlout adds, and a fully dressed Astrid runs out. having a maniacal pissed off look on her face. "What did you call me?" Astrid asks, and Snotlout smiles, he puts his sword down, and stares right in Astrids blue eyes.

"Oh you have bad hearing? ok, I called you a whore, you always were like that, is there a problem with that?" Snotlout asks and Astrid goes running at Snotlout, who moves out of the way, and when she turns around, he back hands Astrid, and she falls. a tear sheds down her face, and for the first time In Hiccups life, he feels like killing something.

"don't like that do you buddy? well unless you want me to rid of her, your gonna tell me where heather is NOW!" Hiccup stares at him, thinking on what would be smarter, beating the shit out of him or killing him right then and its his lucky night, the village is sleeping, Toothless is with his mate, sleeping.

"Snotlout, I want to know why you want Heather, and why the hell would you hit Astrid, she never did anything to you" Hiccup says, and Snotlout sits down, pushing Tuff back down as he tries getting back up.

"Heather deserves a sword in her head. and Astrid broke my heart. I loved her, and you took her away. I think if I get rid of you she can become my sex servant" Snotlout says, and Hiccup growls, and for the first time, Snotlout actually had fear in him. Snotlout did always love Astrid, and yes they went out for like a month. Hiccup and Astrid fell in love, and him and Heather fell in love. snotlout started getting drunk every day and soon was banished from berk.

"Snotlout, you ruined your own life, not me, or her. now we can settle this like men, or get the hell off of Berk" Hiccup threatens, and Snotlout laughs, not really seeming scared anymore. he looks like a kid who got exactly what he wanted for snoggletog. Astrid looks at Hiccup, and another tear sheds, Brenda is crying, Fishlegs isn't movin. and Tuffnut, well he disappeared.

"All I have to say is, The war begins. be ready" Snotlout says and starts walking away. Hiccup makes up his mind, and picks up a rock, and hurls it at Snotlout. He turns around and cracks his knuckles, and runs toward Hiccup. _And So It Begins_

Hiccup throws the first blow, hitting Snotlout in the mouth, making a tooth fall out. He laughs as blood goes down his face, and punches Hiccup I the face, then In the groin. as Hiccup covers his recently hit nuts, Snotlout knees him in the stomach, causing him to fall. Snotlout suggests hes done and walks away, but doesn't get too far.

"He Assface, where do you think your going, im still up" Hiccup says, and Snotlout growls and pulls out his sword, and rushes to Hiccup. Hiccup pulls out his and sets it on fire. they clash swords, again and again. Snotlout starts losing as his hands start getting burned.

"oh that hurts" Hiccup asks as they clash swords again, this time, Snotlout drops his. Hiccup puts his away, and gets on top of snotlout, punching him again and again. that is until Snotlout kicks him in the back of the head, nd goes to grab his sword. Hiccup quickly grabs his and releases the Zippleback gas, and before igniting it he says,

"ill be waiting when you come back, mother fucker" and he ignites it, sending Snotlout flying and falling twenty feet away form where he was. Hiccup starts panting, and slowly gets up, and puts his sword away. before he heads to his family, he takes a look at Snotlout, who is walking away, with half his face burned.

"This isn't over Hiccup, we will win next time" Snotlout says before he runs to his boat, and goes away.

Hiccup goes to Astrid, who has a bruise on her face dried up tears. he picks her up and takes her inside, where she hugs him, and puts a big kiss on his cheek. "Hiccup, words cant describe you standing up for m-" Hiccup interrupts her with a kiss, then heads back to where his daughter and Fishlegs are.

"Sweetheart is he ok?" Hiccup asks, and she shakes her head, and Fishlegs tries getting up. He seems badly hurt and probably cant walk on his own.

"what happened?" Fishlegs asks, and Hiccup looks at him, and pretty much says nothing. Hiccup gets the wood off of him and helps him to the healer, where hopefully she can help fishlegs.

00000

The Next day

00000

Hiccup wakes up finding many bruises and scratches on his body. he is very sore, and knowing that was only fighting Snotlout, imagine having a hundred men surrounding him. oh gods, not the best thing to think about. Astrid wakes up, her bruise looks a bit better, and she goes straight to Hiccup and hugs him.

"Are you alright, I forgot to ask that last night, what happened?" Astrid asks, relieved he lived through a fight, his first fight without Toothless. she remembers bits of it, like him pulling out the sword, and him carrying her inside. she wonders how a fishbone from him in the past turns into a charming eligible chief. everyone knows he is ready for it.

"Well he called us some names, he hit you, almost killed Fishlegs. Then me and him fought, and I managed to burn half his face. I won" Hiccup says and she laughs, but their laughter is interrupted by the door opening and Heather walking in.

someone has explaining to do

00000

**A short action scene, and continuing the plot im setting for, yes I teased a lemon scene, don't freak out haha. there is another lemon scene happening. the point of the chapter was tensing it all up a bit more. sorry for the butt ton of cursing, it was needed for this chapter, mainly because it was snotlout venting himself on Hiccup and Astrid. hope you all liked it, see you all next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**I must say, I impress myself. I give that action scene a solid 8. and I apologize for not posting yesterday, I was so tired, and my uncle is kinda dying, so I have an excuse. anyway, I looked at my view counter for the first time since early may, and I wenty from 200 views a month to now 17,000. boy I feel like a huge ass for not posting from march-june. and on a side note a lot of positive PM's. im so happy most of you (12/13) like the Snotlout vs Hiccup concept, so that means whatever I am doing im doing it right. yay for me. now this chapter I don't even know, Heather coming back, again, seemed like a good idea. onwards, to the story **

00000

"What happened while I was gone?" Heather asks, looking at Astrid's swollen cheek, and Hiccups cuts and bruises on his. she was only gone a few days, what could have happened in such short time.

"Well let me sum this up" Hiccup starts, "Snotlout comes, looks for you, I interfere, I beat his ass, he leaves. he got a lot of hits on all of it. explain why he is so angry" Hiccup says, and demands. he wasn't too happy when snotlout came and hurt his two great friends, while hitting his wife. there is a line, and he stepped miles too far.

Heather sighs, knowing its explaining time. she feels like she is a child and she has to explain why she did what she did.

"Well, it started when you and her were going to get married" Heather starts, and Astrid can see one of the reasons coming up. Snotlout did always want to marry Astrid. "When you two got engaged, he proposed to me to make Astrid jealous, thus winning her over". Hiccup frowns, he never knew he only wanted Heather to get in Astrids pants. who in the hell would do that?

"And you just got married with him to let him try?" Hiccup asks, and Heather shakes her head. "I didn't know till he started drinking" Heather sheds a tear, and Brenda comes up out of nowhere and sits on her lap, while wiping the tear away.

"All better" Brenda says as she hugs Heather.

"When his plan didn't work, he decided to take a physical approach, or he made me back Astrid into a corner, to beat her and take her to him" he was a monster, but he never showed it, Hiccup always saw the good in everyone. even if you killed 50 Vikings, he would find a reason to defend you.

"When that failed, he planned on killing you Hiccup, and taking Astrid and making her his personal servant" Heather swallows hard, obviously trying not to cry. he knows that snotlout may have wanted Astrid, but killing someone for her wouldn't make a difference.

"I wouldn't let him take her" Hiccup defends. Hiccup may be a peace keeper, but there is no peace to try keeping. but he would sacrifice his own life to save Astrid. there is nothing he wouldn't do for her, and she knew that.

"With his plan, you may be dead before you knew it. that's why I told you, so he wouldn't have the element of surprise" Heather says, looking disappointed. hiccup looks confused. why would he want war just for Astrid. he knows Astrid is the biggest catch you can ever get, but war is a little extreme.

"Thanks for explaining everything Heather, now if you will excuse me I have some stuff to take care of" Hiccup says as he kisses Astrid goodbye and heads to where his lazy dragon lays.

he stares at the dragon, who is sleeping like a luxurious cat. the albino and little one went thor knows where. he kicks the dragon awake, and Toothless jumps like a cat jumping out of the water. he glares at Hiccup before knocking the boy down with his tail. He gets up and hops on the now awake Night Fury.

"we got some stuff to do, but lets take a nice ride" Hiccup says and Toothless jumps in happiness, and starts running to the edge of the cliff. he jumps off the ground and they are up in the air. Hiccup puts his mask that he left on the saddle, as they fly next to a few Timberjacks. they do a few twists and turns before Toothless heads up, looking to do a suicide dive, or something like that. but before toothless heads down Hiccup decides to try something they haven't done in a while.

"Lets try this again bud, but lets not crash this time" Hiccup says as he pulls the lever to keep his tail stationary and ready to solo glide. hiccup detaches his prosthetic from the dragon and falls. they both sore down, both preparing to glide. when they see the ocean they both spread their wings, and they start soaring side by side.

"I forgot how amazing this was" Hiccup says to the dragon. Toothless just stares at him, every once in a while firing a plasma bolt. they see StormFly soar next to them, with Astrid on her.

"So this is your idea on doing business?" Astrid asks, and Hiccup laughs. he wonders how she found him, because they are far enough out to not be seen right away.

"haha your funny. no, I decided to take a flight with big grumpy over there" Hiccup says and Toothless rolls his eyes, but all of them see a cliff, that Hiccup is heading straight into.

"Uh bud. I am of need here" Hiccup says as Toothless tries getting to him. Stormfly catches Hiccup and they fly down to the little island. where a little discussion is about to happen. when they land, toothless and Stormfly do there little thing, playing around. and the couple sit down on the edge of the cliff.

"I honestly don't think I can do this Astrid, you know the whole fighting concept" Hiccup says as he puts his homemade wings on his wing suit away. Astrid stares of into the distance, and sees a dark figure, but ignores it.

"Hiccup, you did fine yesterday. your going to do fine. plus your going to be chief soon, so this can prepare you for what to expect when Stoick retires" Astrid says and Hiccup sighs. he knows hes gonna be chief, but he doesn't want that to be soon. Stoick is a great chief, he still has a lot of years in him. he isn't ready to be chief.

"that's not me, that's his thing. im no warrior, im no chief, i don't know what i am." Hiccup admits, and Astrid Looks at him, and smiles. he may not be a a class warrior, but he is the most charming man she has ever met.

"Hiccup, i believe you will be a great chief, your ready" Astrid says and their moment of smiling at eachother is ruined by a very loud, unknown dragon roar...

00000

**a little short because i am tired as shit. try guessing what the dragon roar is. i think this was a ok chapter. not really much going on except plot devolopement. don't worry my friends, have some action/fluff/lemons planned very soon. so expect that very soon see ya soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Had to take a little break. my uncle recently past away, and I kinda decided to take a few days off before posting again. the only thin that sucks about taking a four/five day hiatus is that I forgot what I was going to post. damn. well anyway it seems you guys thought last chapter was aright. I thank god for no negative messages. yay for me. enjoy the chapter.**

00000

Astrid and Hiccup look at eachother for a second, deciding if its worth it to go to the roar, or to just hope nothing is wrong. after about a minute of silence, and not hearing another roar, Hiccup seems to shrug off the thought.

"Are we going to see what the hell that was?" Astrid asks, as Stormfly peers over her shoulder. Hiccup looks back at where it came from, and sees no shadow, and hears no roar. thus not making it a problem.

"Its probably just a wild one out there. there is no village over there so its fine" Hiccup says as he shrugs his shoulders. Astrid glares at him, before looking at the horizon, where that thing was.

"Oh im not going out there, your going to go see what that was, right now" Astrid demands, and Hiccup stares at her, and she slugs his arm. "i said now. see you when you get home" She says as she kisses him goodbye, and flies away.

"why do I have to do this, shes the stronger one" Hiccup says to himself as he hops on toothless and they fly into the forest where that roar came from. all they see is a few dragons, nothing big enough to makea sound that loud. Hiccup smirks as he knows he was right, it was nothing. he decides to head home since nothing was there, but before he can leave, someone shoots them down.

They go down, landing in the middle of the forest. Hiccup gets out of the net and looks around, to see a large man standing next to a tree. they stare at eachother, before the man puts his spear down and heads toward Hiccup.

"erm... can I help you?" Hiccup asks, and the man laughs. Hiccup puts his hand on his sword, ready to pull it out if needed. Toothless who is still in the net, growls at the man.

"Yes you can. why were you flying over my forest?" The man says, and Hiccup stares at him in confusion. this isn't his forest, its a forest for the wild dragons that doesn't have a rider. no man could possibly own this forest, believing that is just plain stupidity.

"This isn't your forest. by the way who are you?" He asks, and the larger man stares directly into Hiccups green eyes. Hiccup never felt fear like this, except the time him and Astrid were having sex for the first time, nothing will be scarier than that. but nothing could be better.

"Listen you little boy, I am Drago, and ill let you live if you tell me where this Hiccup kid is" Drago says and Hiccup what would happen if he said that he was Hiccup, he would probably die, or worse, smell his breath a little longer. has he ever heard of a mint leaf? Hiccup backs up to toothless, and cuts the net with his sword. he hops on toothless and looks at drago.

"ok fatass, you wanna know where Hiccup is? your looking at him" Hiccup says as he salutes and gets ready to fly off. he hovers over Drago who looks kinda pissed off, but seems like he has something to laugh about.

"so your Hiccup? your going to die, by my hands, little man" Drago says as he walks away.

Hiccup flies away, and just cant wait to see the 'told you so' face Astrid is going to have. the only question in his mind is why would that man want him dead? he never met him and Hiccup barely ever flies down that way, so why does he want him dead? Hiccup reaches his fathers house just before the sun dips down, where Stoick is feeding Skullcrusher.

"ah Son, thought I wouldn't see you today" Stoick says as Hiccup lands, he hugs his son before they head inside, where Valka is chatting with Gobber.

"Dad, we have a problem" Hiccup starts and Stoick laughs, in which Hiccup doesn't find ay humor in this, Stoick somehow does."Hiccup, there is always a problem in your life isn't there?" Stoick laughs and everyone glares at him. he realizes that was an asshole move and he stops.

"haha very funny anyway, Drago, you know him?" Hiccup asks and Stoick stares at Hiccup, knowing well what is going to happen."Hiccup, what did he say?" Stoick went from laughing his ass off, to being overly concerned.

"to sum it all up im a dead man in his eyes" Hiccup says and laughs a little bit. Stoick storms out the house and heads to where Hiccup lives. "Dad where you going?" Hiccup asks, and Stoick looks back at him,

"Getting my daughter inl law and my grandkid, ill keep them safe" Stoick says and Hiccup runs after him,"Thats my job dad, I can do this" Stoick ignores him and hiccup jumps on his back.

"Stop right now" Hiccup demands and Stoick stops and gets Hiccup off of him, and sits down."What was that all about?" Hiccup asks and Stoick sighs, knowing its story time.

"Years ago, Berk was attacked, by a man named Drago Bludvist. all he wanted was for me to die. he tried going after your mother, and you. it looks like this is happening again, only with you, and I want your family to be safe" Hiccup looks at his dad, and glares at him.

"me and Astrid can do it on our own dad. four years ago you wouldn't have listened to me, but now you will. I can do this dad" Hiccup says and Stoick shakes his head.

"No you cant son. ill finish the job" Stoick says, as he tries to get up, Hiccup pulls him down."No, this is my family, not yours. im gonna defend them. your getting too old to keep fighting wars dad" Hiccup says and Stoic nods, but slugs Hiccup in the arm, lightly of course.

"Im not that old. im forty-eight, I have many years left" Hiccup laughs and hugs Stoick goodbye. Hiccup decides he has at least two weeks to prepare for this conflict,

...never count on guesses

00000

**Another talking chapter, so I decided to have a lemon chapter coming up. Figured that's what you all want, a lemon chapter, so expect one soon :D. but lets have a little contest on where this lemon scene will take place. PM me on where you think this young couple should "do it" and if I really like it ill have it there. see ya soon, and RIP gary, 1959-2014**


	11. Chapter 11

**yes I know I was gone for a week. I am currently using my sisters computer, I swear my $300 laptop is the cheapest thing I ever owned, just letting you know I didn't have a computer to write this chapter. and things get in the way like football camp, work, fucking cheap laptops, sorry. anyway as with the barrage of PM's I got, id say 90% like the plot to this second story in the quadrilogy. yes you heard it. or a tetralogy, both mean four damn stories. mainly making a fourth (Luck 4) because my friend gave my the most brilliant idea for a third one and I want to have the best ending for the final story... or will it be? anyway I need to stop dicking around with the beginning authors note, sorry. onward to this chapter**

00000

Four Days Later

00000

Astrid wakes to what should have been a very stormy morning, but ends up being the most peaceful morning she has had in a week. Her bruise seems to have healed from when snotlout hit her dead in the face. the only thing not peaceful is that Hiccup isn't with her right now, he is with Stoick planning a defensive line for when 'they' come for a visit. she guesses Snotlout and maybe an old drunk will come, being a dick lying about a bunch of people. I mean, how many people could hate Berk?

Brenda, being the ball of sunshine she is, jumps right out of bed and sits on the counter, putting like usual, mainly because Hiccup isn't here, why does she love him and not her?

"Mommy, make me breakfast now" Brenda demands. of course one of the few things she picked up from Astrid is demanding everything, well at least when she needs something from Astrid. when Brenda needs something from Hiccup, its all being nice. while Brenda may have Astrids strength, she doesn't know how to use it, yet.

"Is that how you ask for something to eat?" Astrid asks, somehow in a calm way, and Brenda stares at Astrid with her green eyes. Astrid laughs to herself, because the couple have made a perfect child, well except for her attitude, Astrid prays to thor its not going to stay with her forever. a female Snotlout is not what she wants.

"Just give me something to eat, or ill tell daddy" Brenda threatens, and Astrid laughs at how cute she can be.

"I'm shaking in my boots" Astrid says and puts three eggs in a stone pan. Toothless walks right in the house looking like he owns the place, which he doesn't, hopefully. the dragon sees the food and tries to get it, but Astrid says no, and he pouts. why does everyone act like Hiccup? she shrugs off the thought and points to the fish basket. Toothless grabs the young child and waddles over there on two legs. he puts her down and hands her a fish. then he glares at Astrid with a smug look, seems like hes saying "that's how its done" with his eyes.

"you sir, are an Ass" Astrid says then laughs at herself. Brenda throws the fish at Toothless and sits on the chair. of course, only Hiccup and Fishlegs can please little . Luckily the eggs are done, so that means Brenda can actually be happy with her mother for five minutes. she places the food in front of Brenda, who looks like she could eat a Red Death. Astrid then grabs her plate and heads to the living room, where Heather claimed residence. though she is barely around, that's pretty much where she lives.

just before she can take a bite there is a knock at the door. Astrid curses loudly, she was hoping for quiet for the next few minutes. she opens the door and surprisingly finds out Gobber came for a visit. Astrid tries to hold back her laugh because this is the first time she saw his bald head.

"Goodmorning Astrid" Gobber says, and Astrid nods and gestures for him to sit down. He gets comfortable and Astrid asks him whats up and he sighs. or for the love of thor, what could it be now.

"Well Hiccup wanted me to deliver a letter to you, I didn't get to read it so make sure to let me know whats up with the young lad" Gobber says as he pulls out a note. Astrid takes it and opens it, and reads the long letter,

_"Astrid, me and my father have spotted about 9 ships only two islands away from home. ill be back before you know it, my mom would like you to come over to her house, for a girl talk, whatever that is. ill be back hopefuilly tomorrow, love you, -Hiccup Horendous Haddok III"_

"He said it should be no problem, he is going to try and talk some sense into him" Gobber says and Astrid laughs, but even Gobber can tell she is worried. nothing they cant handle, sure a few ships but Hiccup is very persuasive, he can talk you into doing anything. not to mention the muscles he has obtained from apparent thin air.

"he is very persuasive, he should be able to do so" Astrid says, but sounds even more worried. worse comes to worse Hiccup gets a black eye, maybe a broken nose at most, with the way he is going, nothing should go wrong. "Well, better get going, nice talking to you Astrid" Gobber says as he departs.

the first thing she does when she leaves is quickly eat her coldish eggs.

00000

Dragon Island- 1 hour later

00000

"How much longer?" a very exhausted Fishlegs asks, which confuses the hell out of everyone flying. they haven't stepped a foot on land since berk. but its Fishlegs, he isn't the most athletic, at least in Astrid's opinion.

"We still have another island to get to, we will reach them by nightfall" Hiccup says, as he leads the expedition to find the ships they spotted earlier. Hiccup shouldn't have left the ships, but without a few others with him, he could be easily overwhelmed if the talking plan doesn't work."Hiccup, Snotlout is leading this isn't he?" Stoick asks and Hiccup nods, hoping Stoick saw the nod so he doesn't have to talk. three bugs already fkew into his mouth, he doesn't need a fourth or fifth.

"Hiccup, why didn't you bring Toothless?" Fishlegs asks. Hiccup isn't riding Toothless, he is simply riding in StormFly, which Astrid hasn't flew for four days, so he thought a flight is what she needed.

"Toothless wasn't into the whole walking with me thing, so I brought this one" Hiccup states simply. Fishlegs never has nothing to say.

But before Fishlegs gets to say anything, they spot the first ship...

00000

**I was in a bit of a rush so this chapter isn't perf, just like the rest. (haha I am good with jokes right? sike) anyway, Im not just making Luck 1,2,3,4 back to back. I do plan a Modern AU in there at some point (Then with me ill make 12 stories after that, sequel after sequel after sequel, sounds like me). please feel free to put a review, I love reading and responding to them. PM me if you need to, and ill see you soon :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes I know, I haven't posted in a while, mainly because I didn't have a computer. I mean, how can I upload this shiz if I don't have my beautiful computer? I swear if this mother fudging computer breaks... anyway, I has been feeling many feels, so I decided to make this chapter the best way possible, mainly with a good guy introduction, wait, before you read guess who is coming in the story? ill give you a hint, it isn't Hiccup haha. this is chapter that I really want feedback on. thanks**

00000

Hiccup leads a few men to the ship, where Snotlout is waiting right there for them. Hiccup feels all the anger rushing inside him just wanting to slice his head off, kill him right there. Him and Stoick land on the ship where Hiccup whips his blade out and walks to Snotlout.

"Wait!" A loud voice booms right before Hiccup wants to run. A large man with a mask covering his face, a large jacket covering his body, and no sword of any kind in the holster. Hiccup just stares blankly at the man, who at first thought to be drago, but this voice isn't deep enough to be him. plus Drago always carries his staff or at least Stoick says that. and wouldn't drago take advantage of this moment and try to kill them?

The man walks in front of snotlout, and Snotlout prepares to attack this man, because he knows it isn't his ally.

"Who the hell are you?" Snotlout asks, as he begins to draw his sword out. the man pushes his sword down back into his holster and snotlout growls at the man. now Hiccup knows he would stand up to Snotlout because a desperate man with nothing to lose needs to be stopped, but he wouldn't expect a total stranger to come and stand up to snotlout as well.

"Snotlout my son, end this nonsense at once" The man says, and everyones eyes open wide, Stoick surprised the most. a few months before Hiccup and Astrids awkward encounter, Snotlouts parents went out on a hunt for a few gronkles and stuff like that, because of all the cattle they stole fro them. during one trip a Whispering Death came and attacked the couple. as the dragon was going to kill his wife, he jumped I front of the blast and took it, and the dragon took him down his already made hole.

"Your not my dad, my dad died years ago" Snotlout says, and the man takes off his mask, revealing that it really is him. he shows the birthmark the two share of the left side of the neck, and Snotlout puts his head down, unknown of what to do.

"After I heard of your little plans with berk, I set out to come stop it" he says, and Snotlout just looks at him. Hiccup can only think of the ways it could go south with the snap of a finger, but he knows to keep his mouth shut, snotlout isn't dumb enough to notice it.

"Where have you been... dad?" Snotlout asks, and Hiccup wants to show a little sympathy, but after the recent history, he cant.

He sighs hoping not to have to answer any question like this, even though it was the most obvious question to be asked. "After the dragon took me down, I gained focus and took my sword and sliced its head off. ever since then, ive been a freedom fighter" He says and Snotlout smirks, freedom fighter, that sounds catchy.

"Im a freedom fighter too!" Snotlout says, somehow believing the words coming out of his mouth, but Hiccup and everyone else knows what he is, hes a dickhead.

"You are not a freedom fighter, if your trying to take the freedom away from others. that is why you must end this, before matters get worse" Truth is, matters actually aren't that bad compared to what Snotlout wants it all to be. Snotlout growls, not liking that answer.

"That's what you do don't you?" Snotlout asks him, and he laughs at his confusion. really, where is the comedy in all this? war upon us, a boy who needs to be locked for good and an unknown threat coming its way, where does someone get to laugh in this?

"No, I fight to give people freedom, and I cant allow you to take theirs, so just end this and lets go home" He says and Snotlout thinks for a second, and nods slowly. Snotlouts father turns around to face Stoick, who is still really shocked.

"Im so sorry about this , he just wasn't in the right mind s..." Right before he finishes Snotlouts sword goes right through the mans stomach, which everyone gasps. Snotlout lets go of his sword, as his father turns to face his son.

"You are worst fucking father I could ask for, kissing everyones ass for money, and thought I was bad" Snotlout starts, "And you left me and mom because of your selfishness" Snotlout pulls his sword out of him, which makes him bleed faster. Snotlout stands up as his father is on his hands and knees gasping for air and all everyone can do is watch or they get shot. fucking guards.

"Snotlout... I left you and your mother because you both hated me" He says and Snotlout laughs,"And all I ever wanted was you to be happy, so I never came back"

"if only I cared" Snotlout says as he raises his sword over his own head, ready to wing on his fathers neck. "Id say what happy memories we had, but we never fucking had any you useless bastard" Snotlout says as he swings down very slowly,

"Hiccup, don't let him win". his final words, then the sword cuts his head off.

"Now, all of you get the fuck off my ship before I kill you all here" Snotlout says, his guards still pointing bows at them. Stoick, crying, orders everyone to leave.

This time, its personal

00000

As a boat sails, with the remains of Snotlouts father, heading farther away as Stoick sits there with a bow, and says the ceremony speech.

"We all have lost a great warrior, trying to help our cause, and stop his own son for us. he always cared about all of us, and fought for what eh thought was right. if only I knew he was still out there, then maybe this would have never have happened, for a great warrior has fallen. may the angels sing so we know you made it t the gates of Valhalla, and take your rightful place at the table of kings. rest In peace"

valdis, his wife, lights up her arrow, and shoots it at the boat. then Stoick, Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Erit light their arrows and shoot them.

Astrid hugs Hiccup and starts crying because Sveinn was like an uncle to her, because he always thought her and Snotlout were going to get married. they were until Hiccup came along. Hiccup holds her tight, and kisses her head, because he just keeps thinking this could be the last time he hugs her. After all this war talk, he just wants to stop thinking that hes going to die, hes Hiccup, he doesn't die for nobody.

He thinks on it, he survived the Red Death, he survived the Outcast invasion three years ago, when he was left to die in a falling building. he thinks to himself as invincible, but he also thinks thinking that will be the death of him. He remembers the good times he had with Sveinn and snotlout and all that, he was a perfect role model, but Snotlout always thought otherwise.

but Hiccup knows Snotlout must be stopped, or its his family that gets to pay, and he sheds a tear thinking about it.

after an hour of being alone sitting there, staring at the water, Hiccup finally gets up. everyone left a while ago, so he walks home alone. he takes this moment to just think of his life, because he might not have a chance later. his favorite moment was three years ago. Astrid recently had Brenda and Hiccup was on a mission with Stoick. it was a rough day, and it was his birthday, making it all the more worse. he thought everyone forgot about it, but when he came home Astrid had a cake and Fishlegs was there, and he got to see his baby for the first time.

then he thinks about Snotlout...

He made things personal...

00000

**ok so the battle is coming soon! tell me what you all think, I really need to know. I wanna know if I did good or I did bad. and when I showed my friend this he didn't get the point of the "Personal" part. but you guys should. well I hope you enjoyed I will be posting tomorrow, hopefully. I did get a lot of PM's saying things like "I hope snotlout dies" or "Great job" or "WTF!". I read every PM and review you send, and ill always reply as soon as I see it, so please do review/PM. any questions you can ask or anything. see ya soon!**


	13. The battle: preparation

**As I was reading PM's this morning ive gotten mixed reactions. some say why the hell would you do/write that, others actually showed hatred to Snotlout. so its a good thing as well as a bad. some PM's weren't pretty at all, but that's ok, because whatever I write happens for a reason, except the sex chapters, they just get put in because that's all I could write haha. anyway glad 2/15 of you liked chapter 12, now I need a somewhat better approach.**

_Three days later_

00000

Its only been a few days since the ship incident and already Hiccup is going through the aggression and guilt faze of his temper tantrum. yes everyone is upset still but that doesn't mean yelling at sheep or punching walls or anything like that. he wouldn't even ride toothless, Astrid had to do it for him. Sometimes she just doesn't know whats going to happen next when it comes to Hiccup. Heather left three days ago out of rage and is going to try doing something with a axe Hiccup gladfully gave her.

Astrid steps outside, to just take a walk. she knows she needs the air. ever since the incident everyone has decided to go into a state of panic. she looks at the one piece of wood that has the words "the end is near" painted on it. the haddock men are preparing for everything, and the only thing Astrid has to do is not hurt herself. what happened to the old days where she lead things?

Stoick sees Astrid walking throughout the streets and decides to join her, she waves at him and gestures for him to join her.

" , what the hell is going on? what happened to our strong people?" Astrid asks, and Stoick sighs, shaking his head."After everything happened a few days ago, everyone lost hope, except for a selected few. but very few" Astrid glares at him. only a few? this place could kill dragons and raid others but as soon as someone dies everyone turns into cowards?

"And these selected few are?" Astrid says, meaning to be in question, but even she cant hide the little bit of her aggravated tone. "You, me, Hiccup, valka and our three best warriors" Stoick says, and it is embarrassing. a seven on god knows what, which means they have almost no chance.

Astrid tries thinking of what to say but they are interrupted by a very scared messenger.

"Stoick! there almost, snotlout, hes coming!" The boy shouts and Stoick glares at the sky. well at least now everyone is here.

everyone is at the center of the village, obviously waiting for Stoick to come and say something about this, which he comes. Hiccup is standing up there with him, and they hug, because its all about to go down, and by respect they call it the final hug. Stoick sits in his chair, ready for Hiccup to explain himself first. Toothless is of course chasing a rabbit that leads him to Hiccup, which of course he wants to fly. damn dragon.

"People of berk, war is upon us, and it seems like your going to let them win" Hiccup starts, and some of the villagers get a little pissed off by that, but Hiccup shrugs it off, its now or never.

"you think I want to fight? no I don't, but you know what I am, to protect all of you" he continues, and only one looks like they are paying attention.

"but even I need someone to watch my back, sometimes more than one person" a few more look at him, and Stoick is just listening, if Hiccup survives this, he is indeed going to be chief soon, he may as well how to make big speeches.

"and yes im scared, but im at least going to try to make some kind of fight" around maybe half the crowd looks interested, the others don't care. well, Hiccup thinks to himself, one last shot

"The man who took our great friend from us is leading the men trying to kill you, are you all just going to let him step on us, or are you going to rise against?" Hiccup shouts and that's when the crowd lights up, like putting extra wood in a fire.

Hiccup smiles as the villagers rush to get ready, because who knows exactly how long they have.

00000

later on in the day

00000

"Hiccup, are you sure you are ready this?" Astrid asks, watching Hiccup prepare a new accessory to his jacket, which looks like a grappling hook. Toothless got a brand new saddle, with a few new modifications, with a bow and arrow added on to the right and left sides. Toothless seems pretty happy that he will get to fly, that's really the only thing he seems to care about.

"no im not, but that doesn't mean I wont do it, im doing this to protect you Astrid" He says, and its true. if Astrid could leave he would go with her. Brenda was one of the few that got to leave, everyone else must stay and take this on, except for Astrid, Hiccup doesn't want Astrid to fight unless she needs to.

"what are you going to do?" Astrid asks. Hiccup really isn't a killer, so she knows there isn't much he will do, unless hes scared or pissed off.

"Im going to make him leave, do my best not to kill him" Hiccup says, and Astrid sighs in relief.

" Why is that such a good thing?" Hiccup asks and Astrid laughs, then gives him a kiss on the cheek, he just loves acting cute enough for her to jump him, but she knows not to that... not now at least

"I thought that he changed my cute and sweet little Hiccup" Astrid laughs, and Hiccup hugs her, putting his Head in her shoulder, trying not to cry. he never wanted to have to fight anyone, and he just now realizes he doesn't want to fight snotlout. he doesn't want the chance to want to kill snotlout, he doesn't want to hurt anyone but what happens if he chickens out and just leaves berk forever? that's right, everyone will hate him again.

"I just don't know what to do Astrid" Hiccup sheds a few tears, and Astrid puts her hand on the back of his head, and cradles it. after a rather bad few weeks, just get this over with and have snotlout leave forever. why do things never get lucky anymore? after they got married and had Brenda, everything has been going down hill, and it needs to stop right now.

"Your just going to have to do whats right" Astrid says and he thinks for a second. what if he injures him and takes him into prison? that would work perfectly, but then theres Drago. he most likely wont go down without a fight, but that's Stoicks problem.

00000

nightfall

00000

Most of berks people stand in a huge formation waiting for their rivals to show up. Hiccup ad Stoick are standing in front, Hiccup wearing his mask and sort of upgraded suit. stoick sits in his normal clothing, and Toothless stands right next to Hiccup.

right when Hiccup shows a sign of relief they notice a ship docking...

00000

**The battle is next chapter, I decided to get this battle done with so certain fluff can come back and lemons and stuff. I know you all want them. but this was just a preparation chapter, expect the battle sometime tomorrow or Thursday. its going to be perfect trust me. I promise fluff will come back, but did I ever say whos fluff it is... anyway have a great day!**


	14. the battle

**Well this is where the battle happens. it was said to be the final chapters, but nah I have a lemons I still wanna do and I cant do them centered with, well this. besides I need somewhat of a love story to happen between someone, and I know that's what you all want. I am a little nervous writing this because im afraid for 1) no one will read it 2)I am gonna mess up 3) I don't have a three. anyway the aftermath is going to be the funnest to write, mainly because its back to a love story then. its been a low point in views and such for this story, so I need a turn around, quickly. usually I get round 1,00 or 800 a day, its been a solid 400 or 200. so I feel like I have done something wrong, if so please tell me what I did. also only 1 review wthin a 3 three chapter period really means I did something wrong. oh well onward with the story.**

00000

5 minutes after last chapter

00000

Out of everything Hiccup could expect, he would never expect everything to go to hell that quickly.

After only around 5 minutes he can already see many dead bodies on the ground, and there is no pretty sight at all. Hiccup got pushed over and is just watching it all unfold, looking around for Snotlout. Stoick and Drago met up and started clashing swords, and if it wasn't for the already many peple fighting, it would be worth watching.

Fishlegs is with his dragon as they go up and back with Ruffnut and Erit to his side. Astrid and Heather came out to fight and are actually doing pretty good, fighting the smaller warriors. pretty mucheveryone is fighting someone, except for Hiccup.

Hiccup stands up brushing off his recent fall and starts walking towards Fishlegs, but someone tackles him down. the man tried grabbing his dagger but Hiccup bites his arm, causing the man to slap him. Hiccup using his free hand tries grabbing his sword which is only about a foot away. The man stops trying o grab his dagger and punches Hiccup in the gut, which makes him grunt. Hiccup knows he wont be able to hurt him much by punching him, so he doesn't even try it. Hiccup gives up with the sword and pulls his dagger out and stabs the man in the shoulder blade.

The man gets up holding his shoulder, pulling the dagger out. Just as the man tries to get Hiccup again a plasma bolt hits him. Toothless saves the day again.

"Thanks bud, I owe you one" Hiccup sighs in relief, and wants to celebrate vecause well, he got one man down, only two million thousand to in all honesty, its about 300, but it seems like so much more. Hiccup decides to keep trying to find Snotlout.

"You really think you can get me down" Stoick says as he swings his axe towards Drago, he blocks it and laughs. they have been fighting since it al started, and neither has even fallen down yet.

"Why do you think I chose to go after you, your a bit of a challenge" Drago smiles, as he knocks Stoicks axe from his grip. Stoick goes to unch him, but Drago catches his arm and twists it, breaking Stoicks wrist in the process. He kicks Stoicks stomach making him fall on his hands and knees.

"you see now, you cant beat me, you should have gave up when you had the chance" Drago says, lifting his sword. "Too bad Hiccup couldn't be as great as you say" as he swings down, Toothless shoots the sword causing it to fall out of dragos hands, Giving Stoick a second. Stoick smiles at Toothless as he gets up and tries to take down Drago.

Drago still gets the better of him, and picks up stoicks axe, and tries to finish him off again. he hits Stoick with the end of the axe, makinghim fall down. "Now, lets end this" Drago says as he lifts up the axe, but before he fully lifts it, Valka hits him with her staff, causing him to fall.

"Thank you my dear" Stoick says as he gets up. he looks at Drago, who is unconscious, and decides to leave him, and work on wrapping his wrist.

Astrid tries looking for Hiccup, because after eight guys trying to take her down, shes starting to get a little tired. Heather ran away because she got a scrape on her knee, and she was done with it. Two guys somehow corner Astrid, and they both smirk.

"well look at this pretty face, may as well use her before we kill her" the one guy says, and the other nods as they close in on Astrid. Astrid swings her axe but they disarm her, throwing her axe behind them. the one man takes his shirt off and they get a bit closer, but they stop as they hear a sound like gas being released, and then a click. the gas explodes making both men go flying. Astrid looks at what caused it, and sees Hiccup holding her Axe.

"Miss me?" Hiccup says and Astrid rolls her eyes, and jogs to Hiccup, and he drops her axe. She jumps in his arms and they kiss. Astrid looks at Hiccup and notices the cuts he has on his face, obviously having to go through a couple guys before reaching her.

"Some night huh?" Hiccup asks and Astrid laughs. they glance over to a pleasant sight of fishlegs and Stoick facing couple guys. Astrid gives him one more kiss and he tries not to mile, because itshis job to be a manly man, for the moment at the least.

"We should probably help them you know" Astrid says, and Hiccup nods, and as he gets ready to go over there, the man he has been looking for finally decides to show up. well a boy, a guy, woman or girl, he is really not a man.

"You really thought id miss the chance to kill you?" Snotlout asks, wearing a mask hiding his half burnt face. Astrid gets ready to attack but Hiccup puts his arm in front on her, because he wants to handle this. Toothless comes over, hes been the hotshot of the day, most likely has the record of kills today for any dragons. Toothless growls and Hiccup shushes him.

"Toothless, stand down, go help someone else, I got this" Hiccup Says and toothless walks away, jumping on to someother guy.

Hiccup lets his flaming sword come out as Snotlout draws his out. Hiccup knows this is the moment he has been waiting for, the moment to man up.

"Hey Hiccup, you ready to die like my father did?" Snotlout asks, and that sets Hiccup off. Hiccup growls and heads towards Snotlout, they circle around. people are watching this actually go down, because the war is pretty much over, and this is what decides the winner. Snotlout swings first, and Hiccup barely blocks it, and stumbles a bit.

"So someone isn't ready to fight, you could forfeit" Snotlout says and Hiccup laughs, and swings back, which Snotlout easily blocks. its obvious Snotlout is the stronger one, but Hiccup is the smarter one. Hiccup goes after Snotlout's leg, getting a nice little hit, causing him to hiss.

"Ok so somebody CAN hit, lets see if I can change that" Snotlout says as he swings for Hiccups head, which he ducks and he Snotlout in the back of his neck with the end of his sword. Snotlout Growls as he quickly turns around, and attempts to g=hit his head again, but fails as Hiccup ducks swings at his head, but barely scratches his ear.

Astrid is trying not to cry because she doesn't want to see this anymore, but she has to stay there in case anything happens to Hiccup. Snotlout turns and looks at Astrid, making sure she is watching this. Snotlout punches Hiccup in the gut, causing him to fall, and he picks him up by the hair sword at his throat.

"This is how you win Hiccup, now Astrid watch as I kill your husband" His speech doesn't last very long as Hiccup elbows him in the side. He gets back up and reignites his sword, prepared to go on round two, but Astrid Brenda comes out from nowhere. Hiccup feels two things, confusion because she left, and fear because of whats going on.

"Brenda get out of here" Hiccup says going to his daughter, but just as he reaches her, Snotlouts sword goes right through Hiccups chest.

The crowd gasps, watching as Hiccup falls to his knees, and Astrid and Brenda start crying. Snotlout releases his sword and watches as Hiccup falls. Astrid runs towards Snotlout and he punches her, and throws her back where she was. she looks at Hiccup who is still breathing and Snotlout walks slowly towards Hiccup.

"Well, time to die" Snotlout says, but before he gets there Drago walks in front of him. "He is mine, I get to kill him" Drago says and snotlout laughs.

"No you don't, I do" Snotlout says and drago pulls out his burnt sword. Snotlout quickly stabs Drago in the neck. causing that man to fall as well.

"man Im on a roll, three men in four days, but lets make it three men a one girl in four days" Snotlout says, staring at Astrid with a smile as he walks towards her.

She is defenseless, she is hurt, no weapon. Stoick is down, tired and helping his wife. Fishlegs left because of being shot at, fear of losing Meatlug. Hiccup is down, barely alive, and everyone else is afraid to jump in.

Hiccup looks at his wife, who is crying, because she knows she cant do anything. and he thinks to himself,

after years of being pushed around, years of being called weak the first person that made him happy was Astrid, and the first to make him cry was Snotlout. Snotlout always pushed Hiccup around like it was his day job. Astrid would always tell him to stop. and when they started dating, snotlout was jealous, and wanted Hiccup always sad. he would start making lies about Astrid.

This starts making Hiccup mad as Snotlout slowly making it to Astrid.

After all that pushing around, after all that torment that he thought was everyone doing it, it was really just Snotlout. and all he ever ewanted wa for Hiccup to be sad and lose whatever he loved. all Hiccup wanted was peace and Astrid, he cant lose both. he cant.

Hiccup pushes himself up, and hisses as he feels just what that stab felt like. he sighs in relief as he wasn't stabbed in the heart, or hopefully anything important. Hiccup gets his sword ad sits up. Snotlout is almost at Astrid. Hiccup starts crawling over to Snotlout, and no one notices because everyone is watching Snotlout.

Hiccup stands up and heads towards Snotlout, who is at Astrids feet.

"Get the fuck up" Snotlout demands, and she listens, gets up. he pushes her on to her knees, facing the opposite direction. Snotlout laughs and he pulls his sword up.

Hiccup walks as fast as he can to her, just as Snotlout decides to swing down, Hiccup gets behind him and releases the zippleback gas, then igniting it, cause Snotlout to fall sideways. Astrid turns around, and Sees Hiccup walking towards Snotlout, but Hookfang gets in the way and picks Snotlout up.

"This isn't over Hiccup" Snotlout says as they fly away. Snotlouts men surrender, an Hiccup falls. Astrid runs over to him, and holds his hand, crying. Stoick limps over there wth valka, and they all sit down next to Hiccup.

Toothless runs to them and stares at Hiccup with his big eyes, then purrs. Astrid cries even more but Hiccup raises his arm and wipes the tears away. the healer rushes to Hiccup and carries him to the healers house. they all follow. Snotlouts lucky he got away

00000

**So that was the battle, the reason Snotlout doesn't die is because it leaves an open book for some other time. now before all of you threaten to stop reading if Hiccup dies calm down, he lived. I cant say he lives that's for you to find out next chapter, but he should be ok. please review, I need your imput on this chapter badly. so lemme know asap. see you all next time**


	15. Chapter 15

**I really enjoyed writing that last chapter, until I read it myself. im bad at spelling. I loved the positive feedback I got through my PM's. if I remember correctly that, I kept a few of you on the edge of your chairs. well theres good news and bad news on that. the good news is it makes me want to do it again. the bad news is you can expect Snotlout to come back. because it isn't over yet. well anyway on with the chapter**

00000

the next day

00000

Astrid wakes up with a very stiff back. yesterday seems like a weird party, because they won. she gets up and heads to the kitchen, where Brenda is drawing on a piece of paper. its a drawing of Hiccup, and it says "best dad anyone could ask for".

Hiccup was rushed to the healers after Snotlout got away. the cut skimmed his lung, making it hard to breathe. they told them they would be lucky if he makes it out alive, because his chances of keeping his eyes open are getting slimmer and slimmer by the minute. Toothless denied to leave Hiccups side, even when they had to check on the dragon, he denied to leave Hiccups bed side. Toothless at some point, hurt his left wing. they asked everyone to leave when they thought he was going to die.

Astrid remembers that part very clearly, she couldn't stop crying. nobody could, Stoick hurt the most, because he keeps saying its his fault, that he should have done something. Astrid knows well that if Brenda didn't come out when she did everything could have ended alright. she wishes she could change that. Tuffnut disappeared as soon as Snotlout left, so its something to look into. Hiccup can do that.

She puts on a shirt and helps Brenda dress, before they start heading to the healers.

"Mommy, is daddy going to be ok?" Brenda asks, and Astrid stops walking. she kneels down and looks at her daughter depressed look. "of course he is, it takes more than a little grumpy man to take down your father" Astrid says, and it does brighten her spirits. Brenda smiles and they start walking. and for the first time in Brendas life, she grabs Astrids hand. Astrid smiles and they walk down to the healers.

"Ah Astrid, welcome" The healer says, as he opens the door and lets them come in. as much as he wants to hide it, he cant hide the worried expression on his face. Astrid looks over and sees Valka sleeping on the waiting couch, most likely fell asleep before they all were ushered out.

"How is he?" Astrid asks and he sighs. he takes a seat and pats the seat in front on him and Astrid walks over there and takes a seat. "Well, hes breathing, but its not likely he will be for much longer" He says and Astrid covers her mouth. maybe the worst could happen, maybe Hiccup could leave them. no no no, that can't happen, not now, not ever.

"So your saying, he, he, he could..." Astrid stutters and he nods. "yes, your husband could very well pass away, that's most likely his ending. id go talk to him" He says, getting up and opening the door to Hiccups room. Astrid shakes the healers hand and walks in with Brenda.

Hiccup is staring at the ceiling, eyes barely open, shirt off, clearly showing the bandage he is wearing. his one hand is on his stomach, his other on toothless's head, as Toothless snores lightly. everyone knows they couldn't get Toothless out, no matter how much they need him to. Toothless opens his eyes, prepared to growl whoever he doesn't want in, but goes big eyes when he sees Astrid and Brenda. Toothless gives them the ok to come in by purring, and closing his eyes again. Toothless will not leave that spot, he hasn't eaten since yesterday, he doesn't want to leave Hiccup's side.

Hiccup moves his head to face his family, and the girls start crying a little, because Hiccup does look barely alive. Brenda walks over first and put her hand on top of his other one, making him smile. "Daddy, your gonna be ok right?" Brenda asks, and Hiccup looks at her face, and tries so hard to keep his fake smile.

"Yes hunny bunch, I will be ok" Hiccup says, picking up his hand, brushing it through her hair. Brenda backs away and cries as she lays on Toothless. Toothless moves his paw so he can hold her, while he is curled up next to Hiccup. Astrid comes in and stands right where Brenda was, but grabs Hiccups hand. she sheds a tear, but Hiccup lets go of her hand and wipes it away. then grabs her hand again.

"hows your, chest?" Astrid asks, and Hiccup coughs, hurting his chest in the process. Hiccup likes to think that he is going to make it, maybe Snotlout didn't want to kill him then, or wouldn't he go after the head?

"Its, functional" Hiccup says and manages to laugh, but Astrid just starts to cry again. Toothless gets up and gently puts Brenda down on the bench on the opposite side of the room, because somehow she managed to fall asleep. Toothless then bumps his head lightly to Astrids thigh, and purrs. he goes big eyed, and tries to sooth her, because even he can tell she is falling apart. Astrid pats Toothless on the head as the healer comes in.

"Well look who finally got up from bedside" He says, gesturing to Toothless, and he stares blankly at the healer. "Anyway, heres a letter for you, from your bestest friend ever" he says, laughing, and hands Hiccup the note.

"_Hope your death bed is comfortable, ill be back for your wife when you die, or maybe even sooner, just know ill be back -Snotlout"_

Hiccup laughs and hands Astrid the note, who then punches the wall,not even flinching. "It will be fine Astrid, you can take him" Hiccup says, and Astrid looks at him with sorrow.

"I don't want to have to take him on my own, I want you to be by my side" Astrid says and Hiccup laughs, and nods. he knows its most likely to be a bad ending for him, but at least he has had some life to live.

"Excuse me, everyone must leave the room at once" Stoick says, and everyone gets out, including Toothless, he knows better than to disrespect Stoick like that. a old woman comes in and Stoick closes the door behind her, and he goes to talk to Astrid.

"Here is that thing you wanted, plan B is going to work perfectly" the woman says, as Hiccup takes the drink from her and drinks it, and he can almost immediately feel his pulse get slower, as Hiccup smiles.

00000

**So a aftermath chapter, somewhat. the ending is a perfect to show the near future of whats going to happen, and I bet you all will guess it, but I still want you all to try anyway. yes its a shorter chapter, a long one will eb coming next time, so expect it. see you all soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Early early update for me mainly because of the heart break I got from the RROD :(. i think my little brother cried a little, ok sorry. anyway, the few reviews i got were somewhat on the right track, sorta. only one of you got it right, but whatever. this chapter is going to be a longer one because its a multi event. three events are going to take place, ill tell you more at the end. this is going to be somewhat of a sadder ish chapter. enjoy!**

00000

The woman stares at Hiccup as she puts her hand on his chest. perfect, his heart beat is around a beat a minute, just barely alive. she knows what the others are going to think, but her and Hiccup know this is mandatory, if he wants to end this, and if he wants to live. Hiccup is passed out, barely living, and she knows the plan is in full effect. the only other thing that knows is Toothless, because he is coming with them. so he is the only other one that has to fake this. she gets up and walks out to the others.

"Hiccup" she clears her throat, "Hiccup, is no longer with us" she says, as everyone stares at her with upmost sadness. Astrid runs in the room where Hiccup is, and hugs him. and when the healer tries getting her off, she wont do it. Stoick walks in, staring at his son. valka stormed out, swearing at the sky.

"Hiccup, i'm so sorry" Stoick says, putting his hand on Hiccups head, tears rolling down his face. Toothless walked out with Brenda, trying to hide his "i know something you don't" face.

"No Hiccup, you cant leave me. im widowed now" Astrid says, and Stoick gets her up and gives her a hug. Astrid knows she would never get another guy other than Hiccup, but he didn't have to leave so soon. shes only twenty five for crying out loud, widowed at twenty five must be a new record. She gets out of Stoicks grip and puts her head on his stomach, as his almost lifeless head comes to rest on his shoulder.

she wipes her tears, but more just keep coming. Gobber comes in and pats Stoick on the back and gives him a hug, because Gobber knows what loss is. Astrid gets up, wiping her tears away again, and walks out, alone. she is alone. alone is something she feared, being without Hiccup is something she never wanted. first svieen now Hiccup, what has this world come to? taking out the two best men she knows. the only problem is she is a single mother for life, no matter how many men want her, she just cant anymore. not without Hiccup.

Stoick and Gobber leave soon after, leaving just the healer, the old woman, and Hiccup.

"So it was successful?" The healer asks and she nods, as they pick up Hiccup, and instead of taking them to the boat they put the dead on, they take him to the healers boat. "Get him out of here, we hope to see you soon" The healer says and she waves goodbye, as they set sail to the womans island. Toothless then climbs aboard where he was hiding after Brenda left him.

"Be a good boy, he will wake up soon enough" She says and Toothless purrs, and falls asleep right next to Hiccup.

Ten minutes later.

The healer walks into the shack where he has a wooden doll with details to look like Hiccup. he only needs to fool them for a minute with it, so he hopes to put it to good use, as he brings it to the other boat.

000000

an hour later

00000

As the boat passes by, "Hiccups" body sitting inside it, Astrid and Stoick take there bows as Gobber says his speech.

"Today we have lost a warrior, a father, a Husband, a friend. may he reach the gates of Valhalla, and do take his rightful place at the table of kings, where he belongs. may he rest in peace" Gobber says as the duo light their arrows, and shoot them. the rest of the villagers fire at it also, to show respect.

Astrid starts crying again and Stoick holds her, trying to keep her calm, but she cant stop. she lost the one love of her life. the one man that loved her for more than her looks. sure shes good looking, but Hiccup didn't just want her for that, while that's all the others wanted, her body and looks. as the boat continues onward, slowly burning her love, she sits down while everyone leaves. but Fishlegs sits down with her, and gives her a friendly hug.

"I just don't know what to do now, i lost the only husband ill ever want to get" Astrid says and Fishlegs sighs, because great loss doesn't come with many things to say.

"He was my best friend, i know what you feel. even though hes just Hiccup, what other person would you wanna be with?" Fishlegs asks, and Astrid smiles, because its true. he was just Hiccup, but that's all you ever needed.

"I would trade the world to have him here again" Astrid says and Fishlegs nods. he hears his little girl crying so he gets up, pats Astrid on the shoulder, and walks away, leaving Astrid to herself.

When Brenda heard about it, she nearly cried herself to death. she sat on Hiccups side of the bed all day, not moving, until she got hungry. Toothless went missing, probably sad over the fact his best friend, and his mate are gone. so he is most likely in a tree or sitting under a over hang. she just wishes he was still alive. she walks away, heading to her now almost empty house.

00000

miles away, another hour later

00000

"wakey wakey" The woman says as Hiccup slowly opens his eyes. the light is way too bright to be sunlight, but somehow is sunlight. Toothless wakes up and stares at Hiccup, who for the first time in two hours, is awake.

"I see both potions worked well for you" she says as Hiccup sits up, still feeling the soreness on his chest. "I um, never caught your name" Hiccup says and she laughs, and helps Hiccup stay sitting up.

"Lifa is the name" she says and Hiccup laughs as he drinks some water that was left next to his bed. the potions have a nasty effect on the body. one was to make it look like he was dying, and one was to make it look like he died. fakeness all the way. He gets out of bed, stumbling a bit, because he hasn't been out of a bed in a day.

the only thing Hiccup can think about is regret. he wouldn't make everyones heart break if he didn't have a reason. he knows Snotlout is coming back because everyone is weakened, and Hiccup made sure word got around.

"Thanks, Lifa, for everything" He says as he walks out. thank goodness its nice warm day out, because he doesn't have his suit, or at least he is too lazy to get it from the boat. He decides its best to get a little work out.

he gets set for a nice jog, and Toothless comes and joins him. Toothless didn't know he faked about the whole, barely living thing. But they start jogging, toothless trying not to go faster than Hiccup. hiccup is surprised that he even has any muscles, because all he does is ride dragons, he shouldn't have too much muscle. but during his jog he sees ruffnuts boyfriend land, and Hiccup freezes.

"Don't worry i already knew, my aunt had to let someone know" Erit says, as lifa comes out and walks to where Hiccup and erit are.

"I got some mail for your friend" Erit says, handing it to Hiccup. he opens it and its no surprise on who its from.

"_Dear Berk, now that Hiccup Horrendous Haddok III has fallen i would like you all to bow the fuck down to me, im on my way. you all, better listen -Snotlout Yorgenson"_

Hiccup laughs and leave the pair to it, as he head to a pull up bar they made with a branch. Hiccup hangs from the bar as he pulls up, 1. hes just glad that he didn't have to see Astrid sad, 2. he struggles on the third pull up, the wound on his chest is an asshole, not letting him do his pullups. Toothless comes to him, and the dragons stomach growls, of course he is hungry. luckily Lifa left some fish for the dragon. Huccup grabs the fish and feeds him, as he sits down, looking at the sky.

"Astrid, im sorry it had to happen like this, but baby don't you cry, ima make everything alright. ill be back" Hiccup says, staring at the sky.

Astrid looks at the empty bedroom, staring at his favorite shirt, thinking of all the possibilities, it really was the worst outcome to have happen.

"Hiccup, why did you have to leave? why did this have to be your final chapter when i need you the most?" Astrid says, staring at that shirt, and she screams. she would have never asked for this. Hiccup died trying to get Brenda out of harms way. He went fighting to protect her, and he died because of her. but she isn't the one to blame.

Snotlout is the one to blame.

Hiccup continue staring at the sky.

"Snotlout, Payback is truly a Bitch" he says before walking towards Erit, to get a little swords training.

00000

**So here it is, Hiccup is ok and everybody's Heart is broken. done and done. But the set up for the "Payback" theme is coming to play. and you better bet Hiccup is looking for Payback. you can guess why. so we have a fastly recovering Hiccup. a breaking down Astrid. a Toothless, and a very hateful Snotlout. really, that fucking hater. oh well, the way ive written it, i actually got a few of you actually hating him, and that's a achievement for me. so with that said, ill most likely post tomorrow, so expect it. see ya soon**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well i decided to make a three chapters in three days streak. im on a roll, and so is Hiccup. so summing it all up, Snotlout defeats Hiccup, Hiccup fakes death, and Snotlout is coming back. wow, much action. anyway, looks like the action part is almost over, so fluff seems to be coming soon. but with nothing else to say, to the chapter**

00000

"Now that is why you lost" Erit says, as Hiccup swings a sword similar to his own at a carved wooden man. Hiccup pants, getting a little work out out of this. His chest still makes it harder to fight, or walk for the matter. he cant wait to put back on his suit, because wearing only shorts is a little uncomfortable.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiccup asks, a little offended. Erit is a master of sword fighting, that's how he was so successful at dragon hunting. he always got into sword fights, and he always won, but he denies to fight Snotlout, stating it started as Hiccups fight, and it has to end that way. even if Hiccup never wanted it to be his fight.

"Your feet aren't in a good position, and your grip on the sword is lower than it should be" Erit says, and Hiccup fixes it, and tries again, finding it easier, as the sword goes through the wood. "See there you go" Erit says, as Hiccup puts the sword through the ground, and sits on the bench with Erit.

"Why wont you help me with Snotlout?" Hiccup asks, and the only reason he does is because Snotlout threatens Ruffnuts safety. "Its not my fight to get in the middle of, your going to do fine, now that you got your stance ready" Erit says, and he isn't wrong, Hiccup is getting better at it. its been four days of sitting here without Astrid, and he regrets every minute of it.

"I just, don't like leaving my family, that's all" Hiccup says and Erit sighs, standing up and staring at the setting sun, almost nightfall.

"I had to do it once too, and its tough, but we had to do this to lure your prey in the trap" Erit says, making a reference from dragon trapping. there most likely is another way they could have done this, but He guesses its to insure that everyone believes it. lifa calls erit into the house just as the sky goes dark.

Hiccup walks towards the house and grabs his saddle and walks towards Toothless. "hey Bud, wanna go for a ride?" Hiccup asks and he gets up, happier than he has seen him. Lifa comes out and asks what hes doing, and Hiccup replies simply, "Just going for a ride, don't worry im not blowing our cover" He says as he puts the saddle on the dragon. he puts it on and they take off.

The night sky is a calming view, and they have the night to cover them as he sees Berk. he doesn't want to tell anyone hes alive, but he needs to see if he can see Astrid from a distance, to make sure shes ok.

he lands on top of his house, thankfully not making a noise while doing so. He quickly gets off Toothless and lays down on the roof. but the door startles him, Astrid.

Astrid walks out to where he always sat, right on the edge of the cliff, where the sun always sets. she sits, looking at the water, with her hair down her back, Hiccup just watches.

"why did you have to leave me so soon? i cant stop thinking about you" Astrid says, and Hiccup gets a bad feeling in his stomach, like he was stabbed right there. he sits up, and watches as she watches the night sky.

"If only you were with me, just one more time, so wouldn't miss you as much" she says, obviously a lie. she would miss him if he left to another island for an hour. but this isn't right, he shouldn't be doing this. he should go down there and kiss her, but she would freak out wouldn't it? because everyone thinks he died, but that is soon to change.

Astrid gets up, and walks back inside the house somehow missing the view of Hiccup from the roof, as he didn't even try to hide himself. Toothless gets up, signaling its time to go. Hiccup sheds a tear, not wanting to leave, but does anyway. he cant wait for Snotlout to come as Hiccup wants Payback.

Hiccup slowly flies towards his temporary home.

00000

the next morning

00000

"Hiccup, get the hell up" Erit says, hitting his friend in the stomach. Hiccup grunts, and throws his pillow at him. Erit laughs as Hiccup gets up. Hiccup just wishes he culd have stayed with Astrid, not that Erits house is bad, but he wants to stay with his wife.

"Oh yeah Ruffnuts here, wanna say hi? maybe freak her out?" Erit says and Hiccup nods. Ruffnut doesn't know Hiccup lived through all this. Erit sits back down, with Ruffnut and lifa, as they sit eating breakfast. Hiccup slowly opens the door, and heads to the main room.

when ruffnut sees him, she jumps out of her chair, spilling her breakfast, and falls in the process. he laughs, as Ruffnut stares at Hiccup. Erit helps her up and she stands there, staring at Hiccup.

"I think this is the longest you looked at me" Hiccup says and she smiles, and runs to give him a hug. "So, mister, what happened to you being dead?" Ruffnut asks and Hiccup laughs.

"Well, long story short, i lived" He says and they all laugh. he sits down, as Ruffnut, still in shock, quietly sits there. "But babe, you cant tell anyone that he is alive, or it could ruin this" Erit says, and she slowly nods, he cant wait to see the look on Astrid when he beats Snotlout, and returns to her. or Stoicks face, or anyones face.

Hiccup gets up and walks out, because Ruffnut's water broke, and he doesn't want to be a part of. Hiccup sits next to a sleeping Toothless. he wonders how that dragon sleeps so much, its unhealthy. At least it gives Hiccup time to think. like how his life went from being unnoticed, to being a hero, to being Astrids husband, to being "dead", soon to be a hero again.

why does every time something good happens to him something happens that's twice as bad?

"Toothless, why does life got to be so difficult?" he asks, and Toothless opens his eyes, glaring at the boy. Hiccup is pretty sure if Toothless could talk he would say "Man up and stop living in the past" but he cant, so he has to listen and not say anything. Hiccup just hopes Snotlout comes sooner, this needs to get done with, hes tired of acting dead, tired of being weak, and tired of people saying Snotlout beat Hiccup. hes tired of it all. he cant wait until he gets to be seen kicking Snotlouts ass.

Erit walks out, with a new shirt on, and sits down next to Hiccup. "Well, I will never do that again" Erit says, gesturing to the baby Ruffnut just had. he just had a baby boy, and he is sitting with Hiccup.

"Erm, shouldn't you be with ruff?" Hiccup asks, and Erit shrugs his shoulders. "Lifa and Ruff are talking about it, so I came out here where the only other guy is, well hopefully your a guy" Erit says, laughing at his own joke. Hiccup laughs and gives him a pat on the back. Hiccup likes Erit much more than the last Boyfriend Ruff had. and Erit is really great at making someone laugh, he just wishes Astrid was here to laugh them. He just wishes he could tell Astrid he was still alive, but sadly he cant, yet.

Hiccup is just about to say something, but he sees one of Snotlouts ships pass by...

00000

**Honestly, this was supposed to be posted yesterday, but it was only half done and I didn't feel like finishing it, sorry. anyway, you all can guess whats going to start next chapter, but you'll never guess what ends it, if you do, I might give you a gift card to anywhere. all you have to do is guess and hope your right. anyway im off to take a nap, see ya soon.**


	18. Payback is awaiting

**After I think two days, I kept changing my mind about how the hell am I going to end this erm Hiccup v Snotlout thing that's been going on, just an FYI it is coming to an end, sortaish, maybe I don't even know anymore. I still haven't made up my mind, its a hard decision to make here. do I go that way and it adds another chapter or I go wit dis and it goes the original length of the story. so much deciding. sadly I cannot ask you all what to do because the route I take is shown in this chapter. enjoy.**

00000

"That wasn't what I think it was, was it?" Erit asks, staring at Hiccup, who is looking down at the water, having some kind of serious look only Hiccup can pull off. "Yes, it was" Hiccup says, and Erit nods as they walk to the boat they brought Hiccup here on, so he can get his actual stuff back, Erit leaves him to it, as he shuts the door behind him.

Hiccup takes off his wood stump he was given, and puts his real prosthetic on, along with his suit, which shows many cuts and rips on it, its going to need some kind of fixing. he grabs his dagger and puts it in his holder on his arm. then, he grabs his sword, still bloodstained. after putting on his clothes and gear he heads out where Erit is waiting for him.

"I forgot how banged up you were" Erit says, laughing in the process, Hiccup glares at him as he throws his sword at him. "Wash it for me" Hiccup says and Erit nods, going over to the other side of the house, at least it gives Hiccup time to practice. until Toothless comes over.

"Hey bud show me how you take down a attacker" Hiccup asks and Toothless walks to the wooden man and jumps on top of it, doing many things in the process. Hiccup claps as Toothless walks back to him, then sits to observe him. he walks to the wooden man and puts his fists punches it a few times, gives a few good kicks before he calls it quits.

"Heres your damn sword" Erit says, tossing it back to Hiccup. Hiccup laughs as he puts it where he always does. he never remembered his suit being this banged up. last time he checked there should only be one hole, and that's where he was stabbed. but he has cuts and rips everywhere, even a couple burn marks. he doesn't remember it being that bad.

"Me and you better get going, if we want to catch up to them" Erit says and Hiccup nods they need to get there before the ships do, or it could be much, much worse, even worse than last time. if he hurts Astrid, well Hiccup silences he head, as they sore into the skies, on Toothless.

00000

Berk, five minutes earlier

00000

"Why you walking around with such a sad look?" Gobber asks Astrid, and she glares at him. "Why do you think?" And Gobber backs off, leaving her to whatever she was doing. she walks back to her almost empty house. shes pretty sure Toothless died or ran away, but she doesn't even want to start looking for him, because it would remind her of Hiccup too much.

She is almost at her door until she hears the first explosion, as she then rushes inside, to make sure the only person she has left doesn't get harmed. its going to be a long day.

00000

six minutes later

00000

"What makes you think we can stop them again?" Erit asks, and Hiccup actually thinks on this one. He barely beat Snotlout the first and second time and Hiccup is the one with a huge injury. Snotlout may have a half burned face, but it wouldn't stop him from being able to fight, it stops him from getting with any women, and yeah maybe a few cuts, but that's it. Hiccup has a huge cut in his chest, pulled muscles and many cuts, Hiccup wonders if he can pull off this one.

"Determination Erit" Hiccup says and he nods, heading straight for Berk, until they see a ship farther from the others. "Why don't we take this one out before we get there?" Erit asks, and Hiccup pretty much says "Lets go" As they swoop down, to get ready to raid the ship.

they somehow land on the stern undetected. they get off of Toothless, and he sits down, letting the humans to do it.

Erit walks up and takes out the man steering the boat, alerting a few others, which leads to everyone pulling out their swords. Hiccup walks up and stares everyone down, as everyone just gazes at him, surprised hes still alive, as he pulls out his sword and ignites it, as everyone still marches up there. Erit jumps down, and starts fighting three other guys. Hiccup soon follows, jumping down, but gets caught by a big guy as he starts punching Hiccups side, as he has Hiccup on his shoulder

He continues punching hiccups side, but Hiccup pulls out his dagger and puts in right in the mans neck, and the man lets go of Hiccup and slowly dies on the floor. Hiccup stares thinking that's his most badass kill, and walks away. Hiccup sees a man charging at him, so he gets out of the way as the man charges out of the boat, dumbass.

Erit shakes one guy off him as he stabs another, while another is trying to choke him out. He flips the guy tryig to choke him out over and kills him. then the other one he shaked off comes back and he ducks as the man swings his axe, then comes up from behind and chokes him out. Another man comes down, and Erit quickly stabs him in the throat. they both hear the others from the bottom deck, at least they get a break.

"You know you should stop showing off" Hiccup says, and Erit laughs. "I killed four so what, well five but still" Erit sys and Hiccup pats his back, as the others come up.

"Only a couple more" Erit says as he runs towards the two biggest, taking them both on, as Hiccup takes on the other two. They quickly get the advantage over Hiccup, throwing his sword away from him, and grabbing his hands and holding him there, as the other comes by with his axe. the one guy swings but HIccup gets out of the others grip and he kills his own teammate. Hiccup quickly grabs his sword and goes right after the other guy, which doesn't go very well.

Erit sees Hiccup is in trouble with the one dude so Erit stops going easy with these two and stuns one while killing the other, then kills the one he stunned. he then walks slowly to where Hiccup is.

Hiccup trips on himself, as the man swings down, and he barely dodges it. He tries reaching for his sword, but its too far away, he sees Erit walking up but before Erit gets there Toothless jumps onto the guy and they both fall into the water. They throw a rope down and somehow pull the dragon up.

"Nice job bud, you too Erit" Hiccup says and they fist bump. But the way Erit fought, its like it was his day job. He was a fighter his whole life, but Hiccup didn't know he was that good. he just took on seven guys without much trouble, Hiccup couldn't pull off four. "Like I said you need a bit more time of training".

"Lets get out of here" Hiccup says, climbing onto Toothless, Erit gets on Toothless, and they sore back up to the clouds.

"Who killed all my men?" Tuffnut asks, walking out of his cabin. he was just trying to sleep. dammit that is a minor set back

After a few hours of flying, they finally reached Berk. the bad news is that so has Snotlout...

00000

**Wasn't my best work, but really what is? haha, anyway gave you all the Partnership between Hiccup and Erit. I was planning on Erit coming in the beginning of the story, I just didn't know how to introduce him. one of the main questions is, wheres Heather? I will say this, you will fid out soon enough. also everyone seems to want me to write a Modern AU, which I have no problem with except I don't even know where to start with it. seems like a lot of work. so im setting a pole, what should I write next?**

**1. Modern HTTYD AU**

**2. Luck 3 (Day After Tomorrow)**

**3. a Crossover (you all pick what two will be in the crossover)**

**4. Some other story (Not HTTYD)**

**5. I couldn't care less please shut the hell up**

**review what you think and ill see you soon**


	19. Chapter 19

**Basically, its 2 in favor for Luck 3 (New beginnings) 2 in fvor for Modern AU (Day After Tomorrow) and one in favor for a non HTTYD story, so its 1-2-2-0-0 so far. so we have a tie at hands. The vote continues until this story ends, so don't forget to vote on what comes next. I have updated my profile page so you can see whats planned for the next while, ill update it soon enough. But this chapter has two ways I could end it, one is easily guessable, one isn't, so yeah. yes I know I took a bit of time off, I know. vacation got in the way. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

00000

"So basically we have to fight our way to him?" Erit asks, and Hiccup stares at Berk, and nods. Hopefully he hasn't done much to anyone, because Hiccup doesn't want any casualties. Hiccup and Erit land at the docks, they have a bit to go. Him, Erit and Toothless start walking down the main road, ready to take on anything in their path.

two soldiers walk up to the trio, and Erit tackles them both down, taking them on, as Hiccup ad Toothless continues to walk down the road. Erit catches up with a small cut on his arm, but he shakes it off. they continue down the road, as a soldier flies on a nadder, and Toothless jumps up, and grips on the dragon, as they all go down. Toothless tail whips the man and the dragons go at it, as Toothless shoots a plasma bolt at the nadder, causing the Nadder to retreat. Toothless puffs and runs towards more guards, just because he tends to be good at this.

"Wheres Toothless?" Erit asks, but just after he asks, Toothless comes out, riding a man, as the guy collapses, and Toothless sits on him giving hiccup the innocent look. Hiccup laughs as Erit walks away, leaving the dragon and Hiccup alone. Erit runs through a wall and all Hiccup hears is swords clashing. a Soldier tackles Hiccup and they roll down a small hill, as Hiccup tries punching his way out of the mans grip, but to no avail. when they reach the end of the hill, Hiccup gets back up and gets on the mans back, putting him in a choke hold. the man simply pulls Hiccup off of him, and he swings his sword at Hiccup, barely hitting Hiccups waist. Hiccup curses and pulls out his word and runs towards the man.

The man gets out of the way, but Hiccup stops and pulls his dagger out and throws it, Hitting the man in the neck. another guy comes and Hiccup runs towards him, ducks when the guy swings, and hits the man in the skull, causing the man to fall. Hiccup is getting better at this. Toothless walks down to Hiccup, having no worry at all. Hiccup climbs on Toothless, deciding to take the battle in the sky, but a net brings the pair down. Hiccup gets out of the net to see who shot him, but just stares at who did. Drago.

"Miss me?" Drago asks, who has a heavily bandaged neck. how did he survive? he was stabbed right in the neck, no the sword didn't go through it all the way, but theres no chance he could have survived it. but he still did, just like Hiccup survived the stab to the neck.

"H... Ho...H...How did you survive?" Hiccup asks and Drago sits down, gesturing Hiccup to sit in front of him, and Hiccup sits. "He didn't stab me anywhere important in my neck. the boys very inaccurate, and I have come looking for someone, someone whbo hates the boy just as much as I do, and I found you" Drago summarizes, and Hiccup can easily guess what he wants.

"Listen, im sorry for everything, but im willing to help you with Snotface, he cant take us both" Drago persuades and Hiccup thinks and asks only asks one question, can he trust Drago? after all this war going on, and Drago being Hiccups Secondary enemy, can he really be trusted?

"Fine, but if you even try to betray me, I will kill you" Hiccup says and Drago laughs while standing up, and he stares at Hiccup. "When do we start?" Drago asks and Hiccup smriks, he may be small but he knows how to take down Drago. Hiccup tells Drago to stay on foot, and Drago starts walking away, heading in the direction Hiccups going to go to. Hiccup gets thenet off toothless and the pair takes it to the skies once again.

Hiccup flies above where no one can see him, as he sees Erit fighting off four guys, pretty much doing with one hand, showoff. Drago is fighting off three men, doing it with ease. but as Hiccup looks at that a man on a Nadder shoots at the pair and Toothless swoops down, trying to gain speed, and when he does he soars back up trying to confuse the nadder.

Toothless does a backflip and gets behind the nadder, before shooting it down. after that Hiccup looks down at Berk, looking at the destruction Snotlout has put opn this place, but he catches eyes on Snotlout, who is at the center of Berk. Astrid, Stoick, Fishlegs, Valka and Brenda are all have their hands and ankles tied up, as Snotlout and some soldiers watch over them. Drago finds Snotlout, which leads to a small brawl before Drago is sent through a house, because HookFang again, switched sides. then it all goes quiet, as Snotlout looks around, Hiccups time to shine.

everyone goes silent as they hear the night fury shoot down, and Toothless shoots right at Snotlout, which he goes flying a couple feet away. Hiccup swoops back up, as everyone tries to figure out who is flying the nightfury. Snotlout Gets back up and shoots Toothless with another net, and the pair go down about a hundred feet away.

"Get them in the ship NOW" Snotlout says, trying to hide his third burn. one on his face, one on his back, one on his side. The soldiers carry Astrid, Stoick, Fishlegs, Valka and Brenda to the boats, still not knowing who was riding the Night Fury.

Hiccup tries to get up but he feels something in his leg, causing lots of pain. Hiccup noticed how he fell off Toothless, and how he managed to get a small dagger in his leg. Dammit, stabbed twice, once by Snotlout, once by Berk. Hiccup throws his mask as he curses, trying to pull the dagger out. he does so and he starts bleeding badly, but he wraps it with stuff he had on a little bag he has on Toothless. Toothless seemed to have hurt his front right paw, because he is limping. how did that plan fail.

Drago walks towards Hiccup, holding his side. Erit comes to Hiccup as well, with many cuts and bruises from fighting everyone, the three sit as Hiccup lays hhis head on Toothless.

"Snotlout left on a ship, heading towards his island, to do things to them I guess" Erit says, and Hiccup manages ti stand up, as well as Toothless, and Hiccup climbs on toothless.

"Boy, where are you going?" Drago asks and Hiccup stares down at him before putting on his mask. "Im going to save my family" Hiccup says as he takes off, heading straight towards Snotlout, and Hiccup hopes for one thing and thinks another. He hopes nothing happens to his family, and he knows, Payback is a Bitch.

00000

**So Snotlout and Hiccup didn't really get to fight, that's all coming soon. Hiccup is now a desperate man who cant lose what he has. Snotlout wants to rid everything Hiccup has. Try and GUess whats going to happen, who lives, who dies, any plot twists, a return, the list goes on. just guess, you may be right or your idea might be better than mine, you never know. see ya soon**


	20. chapter 20

**I really love this story so much, maybe because this one actually has drama, the last one didn't. this story is getting closer to being more successful than Luck, still a long way to go. I think this story is 25 reviews behind, as well as around 56,000 behind (Luck has 111,000, long road has 55,000), we can make it. another note, 20 days till my birthday :D. but as with this story, this is the chapter Hiccup must either Nut-Up or Shut-Up, before you read, just ask yourself one question, I call it the triple WWW question. Who Will Win?Well come and find out. **

00000

Hiccup flies onward, trying to catch up to snotlout, who has managed to put a mile between him and Hiccup. Hiccup puts his mask on, to hide the tears that wont stop coming out, because he is truly scared, scared of losing everything he has earned over the past five years. after all those moments, all the moments when he thought he was going to be the lonely one. the one who doesn't find love, the one who doesn't get anything. but then, Astrid turned his life around, and he cant lose her.

_Snotlout, 1 mile away_

Hiccup looks around, and sees Erit, with Drago, riding on StormFly, they reach Hiccup and fly on his side.

"I was thinking, whats your plan?" Erit asks. Truth is, there really is no plan, Hiccups thought was just going in there, kick some ass, and leave with his family, he actually didn't think of a plan, dumbass.

"Well, if you want to consider kicking ass as a plan yes, other than that no" Hiccup shrugs, as he continues looking for the boat. "I have a plan" Drago says, as Hiccup turns to look at the man, who is moving his neck brace. Snotlout is a dick to life.

"Theres a small cave on the southern part of his island, go through that, and bust through the wall, you'll be right where he will" Drago says and Hiccup nods, and Toothless flies faster, trying to catch up to the boat.

"that will make one hell of an entrance" Erit says, and Drago ushes Stormfly faster.

_Snotlout, 3/4 Mile away_

"Boy, slow down for a second" Drago says, and Hiccup slows his pace just enough for them to catch up. Drago tosses Hiccup a custom bow, and has the carved words "Dragon Master" On it. Then he hands Hiccup a couple Diamond headed Arrows. "Awh, you made me a bow?" Hiccup asks and Drago laughs, but nods. Noone may be able to see it, but Hiccup is smirking.

Wait till snotlout sees what hiccup brought to the table. then he spots a ship that carries weapons, they swoop down, and raid it.

_10 minutes later, Snotlout still 3/4 mile away_

Drago managed to grab a helmet similar to Hiccups. Erit grabbed a sword, as well as a shield, with a Night Fury painted on it, as well as a blade that goes on your wrist, and you can stab people by punching them.

Hiccup comes out, with a silver plated thing on his wrist. all he needs now is new armor, which he couldn't find. "Hey, what does that silver thing do?" Erit asks, and Hiccup sticks his arm out, and presses button, and it shoots out a brand new bullet.

"who the hell invented that? I want one" Erit asks and Hiccup shrugs, looking at the many cuts he has on his suit. he wishes his suit was a bit better, but it sucks either way. Hiccup gets back on Toothless, as he waves his goodbyes to Erit and Drago, because they are going to go on the ship, but they will be there to help him with Snotlout. What goes around comes around, and Snotlout is about to feel the pain Hiccup went through.

Hiccup and Toothless soar up into the skies, Hiccup hopes he isn't too late now.

_Snotland- hiccup is 10 minutes away 1/4 mile_

"Put them over there, and bring me my good sword" Snotlout says as his prisoners head towards the center of the island. Snotlout watches as they all get ready to die, once head cut off after another. Tuffnut hands Snotlout his sword as he takes it and brings it to the center of the island. the only thing he wishes is that Hiccup were here to see this, because he would get to watch his family die.

And that moment is just minutes away...

00000

Hiccup sees the island in the distance, as he flies closer and closer to it. Hiccup can feel the anger build up in him. This is _Mans Last Stand_, this is were he must end it, end the war between foes, this cant go on another four years, it just cant. theres more than one way to take out a huge fire, add another fire...

Hiccup closes in on the island, seeing Erits ship already docked, but he doesn't hear any fighting. a Solider spots and hiccup and tries shooting Hiccup down, but Hiccup pulls out his bow, and shoots the solider without even looking. Hiccup finds the southern cave and flies into it, this is the time. time for action.

"So who wants to die first?" Snotlout asks, looking at everyone. he stares at Erit, who managed to get tied up. "How about you bitchnut?" He asks Erit, and he shakes his head, Snotlout turns around and looks at Valka.

"How about you cunt?" He asks, and laughs as Stoick curses at him, but Snotlout cant understand him because their mouths are covered. Snotlout looks into Valkas eyes, and slaps her right across the face, and she falls. Snotlout laughs as his head slowly turns to Astrid...

He walks to her as she struggles, knowing she is the first to die, at least hes going to get it over with. he kneels down right next to Astrid, and says in her ear,

"Wheres your little hero Hiccup at now?" Snotlout asks as he he hears a mumble, he turns to it and all he hears is,

"RIGHT HERE" the wall blows up and all everyone sees is smoke, and Astrid tries looking at whats happening, but its all happening so fast. she hears a bunch of people converge to whoever that was, and all she hears is a sword going into people or some loud boom killing people. Snotlout gets back up but the smoke starts to clear. all everyone sees is someone in Hiccups armor.

"oh look, I forgot its dress up like a dead person day" Snotlout says, as Hiccup puts his sword away. Snotlout looks around to find everyone helping him dead, well most of them, the rest haven't shown up yet.

"And I forgot it was kick Snotlouts ass day, should we get started with this great holiday?" He asks and Snotlout stares at him, as everyone does, they know only one person can pull off that voice.

"Great, zombies" Snotlout says as he laughs, and Hiccup finds no sense of humor in it, all Hiccup has to do is take off the mask.

"You think im in a joking mood with you?" he asks and Snotlout laughs, again Hiccup finds no sense of humor in this, but he is about to kill him so a few laughs wouldn't hurt.

"ok mr. please don't bring Hiccups dead body here" Snotlout says, laughing again, and Erit smirks. Snotlout looks at Erit, then looks back at Hiccup. Hiccup puts his hands on the mask, and takes it off, revealing his face.

Everyones jaw drops. Hiccup can see the fear in Snotlouts face. "So what was that part about a dead body?" Hiccup asks, and Snotlout just stares at him.

"You, You, you, you are dead, I killed you" Snotlout asks, and Hiccup laughs, dropping his mask in the process. the only person who doesn't look surprised is Erit, because he isn't surprised, he knew.

"that's the crazy part, I never died. ok maybe I should have died, but I didn't" Hiccup says and Snotlout shakes his head and runs to the set of stairs, and Hiccup chases him up it, they get all the way to the top, but Hiccup somehow lost sight of him. Hiccup looks around, for a sign of where he would be, and the next thing that happens is snotlout pushing them both off the top of the stairs.

Hiccup punches Snotlout, but as soon as he is about to hit him again, he hits a light pole, and falls to the ground. Snotlout catches himself, and walks to Hiccup.

"That's your genius plan? come here, show me your alive just to die again?" Snotlout asks and Hiccup laughs. Snotlout stares at him in confusion. he shouldn't be laughing, he is about to die why would he be laughing. "Why the FUCK are you laughing?" Snotlout asks, and Hiccup stops laughing,

"You lack conviction" Hiccup says as he turns around and shoots his last bullet into snotlouts leg, and he jumps and falls. Hiccup gets up, unties Erit, and he goes to untie Astrid, making it a 3 on 1.

"So how does this chapter end, me dying correct?" Hiccup asks, laughing in the process. but HookFang comes out and picks Snotlout up, but Hiccup wnt let him get away this time. Hiccup Climbs on Toothless and they take it to the skies.

They fly at eachother, Hookfang burning Toothless's Left leg, and burning Hiccups arm. But Toothless is still smarter than Hookfang, as Toothless bites HookFangs wing, making it harder to fly.

Hiccup stands up on Toothless as Hookfang flies closer, and Hiccup prays to thor this works, and Hiccup leaps off Toothless.

hiccup dives into Snotlout and they both go falling, falling down to the deep abyss. Snotlout grabs his sword and swings it at Hiccup, he blocks it with his new silver armor piece, as he pulls out his sword, hitting Snotlouts arm. Hiccup grabs snotlout and head butts him, but hurts himself more than he hurt Snotlout.

"your a real dumbass, your giving your life to save them" Snotlout says as Hiccup punches him, and he hits him again and again. "Id do anything for them, that includes getting rid of you" Hiccup says, but Hookfang comes back and catches Snotlout. Hiccup grabs onto Snotlouts foot and they both go onto Hookfang. Snotlout manages to hit Hiccup in the arm with his sword, leaving a decent mark, before Stabbing him in the ribs.

"Just give up Hiccup, and your death will be painless" Snotlout says but Hiccup shakes his head, and Puts his sword through Snotlouts lower stomach.

"No you give up, I am fighting for my family" Hiccup says and Snotlout pushes his sword deeper, but Hiccup pulls his sword out and kicks Snotlout off of Hookfang.

"Both of you go down together" Hiccup says, as Toothless comes out and bites Hookfang in the neck, making the three fall.

- Five minutes later-

"Hiccup" Erit calls out, but to no avail. Erit finds Hookfang, with a huge bite mark on his neck, so he ignores it. Astrid finds Toothless, who is limping,l then they find Hiccup, and Snotlout.

"Your going down Snotlout" Hiccup says, but Hiccup misses his swing and Snotlout stabs him in the shoulder, causing Hiccup to fall. but hiccup isn't stupid so he pulls out his dagger and gets Snotlout in the foot. hiccup quickly gets up, picks up Snotlouts sword, and puts it right through Snotlouts chest. Snotlout falls, and Hiccup stands tall,

he did it...

00000

**No this story isn't over, we still got some to go, so lets have fun. hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I left a few hints indicating the next few stories. you can guess them if you want. this story will be done before my birthday, hopefully. and it looks like Luck 3 wins the poll, with a few people voting via PM. the final countings are**

**Luck 3- 5 votes**

**Modern AU- 4 votes**

**Some other long story- 2 votes**

**Crossover- 1 vote**

**I don't give a fuck - 0 votes**

**have a great night :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Now before you all remind me again that I was gone for almost two weeks heres why. I was sick with shtuff I don't need to get into and Im starting to feel better. I broke my ankle, meaning they put me on heavy painkillers, so I decided not to risk typing something stupid when im on medicine and I don't feel well. other than that im peachy :3. but I will be finishing this story within the next week, I feel better, so now its time to open a can of whoopass!**

00000

Hiccup drops his sword and stares at Snotlout. he did it, he defeated the one who tortured Hiccups life. in the end there is a happy ending for some people. Hiccup puts his arm over his stomach, to try and slow the bleeding. Astrid and everyone else just stares at Hiccup, still in shock that he didn't die back a few weeks ago. Hiccup grabs Snotlouts sword and places it on his chest, to show respect. Hiccup may hate Snotlout for everything he has done, but he has to respect him for the times they did have, when Snotlout wasn't a big dick head.

"My question is, whats next?" Erit asks, walking up to Hiccup. Hiccup looks around, and laughs to himself, still surpised he beat Snotlout. something he wouldn't have ever expected.

"Well, you have to go home and be a father, and me, well I have my own problems, thank you for everything" Hiccup says, as he hugs Erit, and Erit walks away, heading towards a boat to head home.

Hiccup waves him off, then turns to everyone else, and they are still in shock, except for Astrid. Astrid runs over to him, and wraps her arms around his neck, and he holds her tightly, and she starts tearing up.

"I thought I lost you" Astrid says, burying her face in his neck, and he sheds a tear, holding her tightly still. "It was the only way I could have done what was meant to be done" He says and she doesn't say anything, she just sits there before letting go.

"Your plan was to act like a dead man, have him come, just so you could win?" Astrid asks, confused. Hiccup laughs and Astrid punches his arm, not hard enough to hurt a whole lot, but hard enough to make him shut up.

"I knew he was a coward, so I know he would wait until I died, before coming to celebrate, then when it was just right, I came and did what I had to" Hiccup says, and Astrid just stares at him, still confused. "you couldn't have told us?" Astrid asks and Hiccup sighs, before sitting down, putting his arm on his ribs again, dammit, the cuts wont stop bleeding.

"if I told anyone, someone would leak it to someone else, and it would eventually have reached snotlout, and my plan would have failed" Hiccup says, and Fishlegs comes over and sits down.

"Astrid, he would be correct" Fishlegs says and hiccup laughs. "If he told anyone besides Erit, his plan could very well have failed. because we would expect it, and we wouldn't look that scared" Fishlegs says and Astrid nods, as she sits on Hiccups lap, grabbing a rag she had and putting it on a cut.

"Well me and Erit did have a ship we had to clear out, to get here" Hiccup says, as Stoick gets the courage to sit down with all of them. valka then follows and sits down, but doesn't look at Hiccup, because she wouldn't believe what she was seeing.

"And how did that go for ya?" Stoick asks, and Hiccup looks at him. "Well, Erit showed off the whole time, taking I think eight out. but it went fine" Stoick laughs. Erit has always been somewhat of a show off when it comes to fighting, but the boy is built like stoick is, except a bit smaller.

"I just don't understand, out of all this, where has Tuffnut been?" Fishlegs asks and everyone shrugs, he has been gone for quite some time, and he still lives on berk, but its not like he helps anyone anyways.

"I don't know and I don't care, all I know is that we should head back to Berk, we have things we all need to discuss, and Hiccup, you get a heroes welcome back" Stoick says and they all head back to a boat that was left behind. as they leave they all forgot to check something..

they forgot to make sure Snotlout's heart wasn't beating...

00000

a day later

00000

all the villagers see a boat come, and they expect it to be snotlouts, but they all drop everything they were holding when they see Stoick on it. Brenda walks up and sees Astrid, and she starts cheering, seeing that her mother is back. The village starts cheering as their chief returns, as well as the other three. the boat docks and Stoick, Valka, Fishlegs and Astrid get off the boat.

Brenda runs to Astrid and Brenda starts tearing up as she hugs her mother. "I thought I lost you forever mommy, im sowwy for being rude to you, ill be nice forever and ever" Brenda says and Astrid smiles, finally the two girls are on the same page. "Who watched you while I was gone?" Astrid asks and Brenda points at a girl, and the girl turns around, and its Heather.

"How did you get out of there Stoick? slice and dice em?" A villager asks and Stoick shakes his head.

"No, us four would have been dead if it wasn't for someone that saved us" Stoick says, and he points at the sky, and everyone backs up, as they hear a Nightfury starts coming down, then a plasma bolt comes down, along with the dragon. all they see is a man, in a mask, in robes, on toothless.

"Hey whos the chum on Hiccups dragon? that's disrespectful" Another villager tells Stoick, and Stoick stares at that villager. "I would apologize to your future chief" Stoick says, as Hiccup takes off the mask, showing his island that he survived the tragedy a few weeks ago.

"You punk bitch, you survived, and didn't tell anyone?" The villager asks, and al Hiccup thinks is, this villager asks too many damn questions. "Well that's not nice, and it was all part of my plan, which went perfectly" Hiccup says, and Brenda looks up to who is talking.

"Dad?" Brenda asks, and Hiccup looks at her, and walks to her. "Yes honeybun?" He asks, laughing to himself. Brenda runs to Hiccup and gives the biggest hug she has ever gave anyone.

"Well I see you gained your mothers strength already, this is great, two girls to beat me up all the time" Hiccup says and Brenda laughs. he picks her up and walks back to where he was, this time, Astrid is up there with him.

"Snotlout is gone, no more need to worry about him, your all welcome" Hiccup says and they all start clapping. Brenda hops off Hiccup, and runs to Toothless, and they do their little thing.

"I think im missing something" Hiccup says, and Astrid looks at him. "What is it?" She asks, and he smirks, as he grabs her, and gives her a kiss, and she really tries to control herself, because its been a lonely few weeks. at least she isn't widowed anymore. he ends the kiss and she blushes, not expecting that.

"There, I found what I was missing" He says and she smirks, still blushing a deep rose red.

at least he can relax now... hopefully that lasts...

00000

**Not my hottest chapter but I do have to prepare to write some lemons since that's the main reason the final battle wasn't the final chapter. I will most likely finish this story on my birthday (August 31st, a good happy birthday message sunday would be nice) so expect the end to happen there. then, I have two one shots or mid points then I move on to what I have planned. see you all soon :)**


	22. Just a normal day at Berk

**Ok, yes I didn't post the past two days because I am tired. I tried making a new chapter but my bed was just calling my name, and I couldn't deny it. sorry. anyway, there will be at least one lemon before I finish this, because who doesn't love lemons? anyway, what are you doing wasting time reading this when you could be reading this story, enjoy :)**

00000

"Ok, now all I ask for is one day without any death threats, is that so hard to ask for?" Hiccup asks and the Healer laughs. its been a day since the fight, and all Hiccup wants is at least one day with peace in it. the Healer starts sewing up Hiccups cuts, which he has a lot of.

"I think you should learn how to not be cut so many damn times" He says and hiccup glares at him, but it is true. maybe Erit will help him out again, even though there isn't a reason to.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here" Hiccup says, still glaring at the healer, in which he stops with Hiccups wounds and stares back at him. "If it weren't for me you would have been dead, so who wins this argument?" He says and Hiccup looks down, pouting, because he got his ass kicked in a argument. if only Astrid were here, then maybe the healer would be beaten down by words.

he finishes with Hiccups cuts and Hiccup walks out, finally done with that, now all he needs is a shirt. luckily, no women look at him when he walks around the village with no shirt, because they know Astrid would stab their eyes out, so he doesn't mind going no shirt, showing off his muscles to himself.

Hiccup shakes his head, his head throbbing from last night. partying hours after falling thirty feet, almost dying isn't the best thing you could ever do. the only thing he remembers from last night was when he got up and started singing some random song and embarrassed himself in front of everyone, no one cared because everyone was already too drunk to really care, and besides many others have had embarrassing moments from last night. Fishlegs thinking his hand was his wife was most likely the funniest of the night.

Toothless runs to Hiccup and jumps on him, and they fall down a hill Hiccup just struggled to get up, they fall luckily with Toothless on the ground.

"Toothless, out of all the times you could freaking jump on me, you choose right after I climb a huge hill?" Hiccup asks and Toothless nods, and Hiccup glares at him. luckily the saddle is on Toothless so he climbs up on the dragon, and they soar to the skies.

"Your lucky your a little useful right now, or we wouldn't be flying right now" Hiccup jokes as Toothless heads higher and higher, trying to reach his sky limit. Hiccup is almost certain if it were possible, Toothless would fly off the planet, but that's crazy talk.

They go straight down, trying to preform a double cannon ball. toothless lets his tounge out and they head straight for the water. right before they hit water, Hiccup jumps off Toothless, and they both go in the water.

"yeah yeah you had your fun, now lets walk home, I have business to take care of" Hiccup says and Toothless nods, before the get to shore and start walking home, hiccup hopes they get home before dark.

00000

the next morning

00000

"I challenge you to a race" Ruffnut and Erit says to Hiccup and Astrid, of course they accept and walk out to Toothless

"What are our chances of winning?" Hiccup asks and Astrid laughs while slugging him in the arm, and Hiccup pulls his arm back, for once her punch hurts, well she may wanna be strong, because tonight it is the day they get busy.

"we are going to win, we are the haddoks, we always win" Astrid says, hopping onto Toothless, waiting for Hiccup to get on. considering everything that has happened, he didn't win because he's a haddock, he won everything from sheer luck, and his luck twindles down by the second. he hops onto Toothless, who is eager to simply start flying, today is already looking better than the last. Erit rides right up to them and stops, staring at them with that smirk as Hiccup nervously laughs. first one to the high rock wins.

They start off, with Erit gaining the lead, because Toothless was too distracted with a butterfly to know the race started. Astrid grabs onto Hiccup as they take ofgf, because Toothless heads staright up, no slant no nothing. Ruffnut looks back at them as she holds onto Erit, and they go down to the fog, unable to be seen.

"They are beating us" Astrid says and Hiccup nods, but she thumps his head. "Do some trick that will give us the lead, we aren't losing to them" Astrid says and Hiccup laughs as he pulls a lever, and they go into a spiral, heading down on a slant. gainging speed in the process. Astrid grips Hiccup even harder because these moves aren't exactly pleasant unless your Hiccup. Dumb hot jackass he is.

Erit pops back up as Hiccup gets in front of them, as the rock comes in sight, a very far sight away.

Toothless goes side by side with the other dragon, as they approach the rock. just as they are about to tie it, Hiccup jumps off of Toothless, letting his make shift wings out as he falls ontop of the little island. Toothless soon falls on it, as Erit lands, helping his friend out.

"Cheater" Erit says and Astrid pokes his chest. "No, its smart" and erit laughs. Ruffnut comes back with a blanket and basket.

"This wasn't all about a race was it?" Hiccup aska and Ruffnut shakes her head. "Not at all, we wanted a double date" Ruffnut says and Astrid glares at her, in which she lauhs her ass off. but before anything else really gets to happen between this double date,

someone decides to crash the party...

00000

**I know this is super super super super super late, sorry. its been a hell of a week, lots of sad things happening to me, id just like to say I wasn't really gonna post anything for a while, im a little devastated. but none the less im gonna again attempt to finish his story. so when I do, and it will be soon, it has an ending that wasn't planned at all. it leads to my sub plot in Luck 3, because why not. see you all soon**


	23. Long Road Finale

**This is the final chapter of long road for a few reasons. one the main storyline kinda ended and I would like to get Luck 3's Storyline started, and the best way to end this story is with this chapter that will thankfully sum up one of the main storylines for Luck 3. and the reason I haven't been writing is because this story kinda could have ended chapters ago and It takes forever to write something that no longer has its main storyline. so I wont make the same mistake next time, because there will be two main storylines, as well as one setting up Luck 4, because im a multi tasker. Luck 3 will start with lemons because I only got one in this story. your welcome.**

00000

"It really isn't hard to find you is it?" Drago asks, hopping off a dragon he rode to get here. out of all the times he could have picked, he picks the one day he doesn't have his sword with him, and Toothless ran off chasing a butterfly, him and his damn butterflies. but didn't Drago die? But in conclusion, Drago is still a asshole in the end.

"Well someone doesn't stick to their word, mr. 'oh we can be friends'" Hiccup says and Drago laughs, as Erit signals the ladies to step back. "I told you we would be allies till Snotlout is gone. now that one of my enemies are gone, time for the second one to go down as well. after all, I have a dragon at the moment, where is yours?" Drago asks and Hiccup looks around, not finding Toothless, man he doesn't quit when it comes to butterflies does it?

"I may not have a dragon, but your still out numbered, an d we have Erit, who took down eight men twice the size of you" Hiccup says and Drago pulls out his sword and faces Erit, signaling him to pull his out as well.

"lets see if he is as strong as you say, huh pretty boy" Drago says as he charges at Erit. Erit dodges him and elbows him in the back as Drago tries to hit him again. three other men hop off dragons and charge to Astrid. No, Not Astrid.

Hiccup gets in front of them, and takes the three down, somehow. one gets up and holds Hiccup's arms as the other two get ready to hit him. but the savor of everything comes and shoots a plasma bolt at one, throws another, and growls at the one holding Hiccup. he lets go and runs away.

"Toothless, did you get your butterfly?" Hiccup asks and Toothless shakes his head, and decides to jump onto another dragon, taking them both down.

Erit drops his sword as Drago hits him again, and again, and again in the back. Erit falls down, and Drago kicks his in the back of the head, causing him to fall down to the ground.

"I thought you said he was tough" Drago says as Astrid runs up to Drago with her axe. she swings and misses, and he disarms her and throws her onto the ground. he swings his sword and she dodges and gets up, but he trips her, and elbows her back.

"I thought you said she was also tough" Drago says, and Hiccup growls, and runs to Drago, with no weapon at all. Drago swings towards Hiccups foot, but he jumps onto him, and hits his prosthetic arm off, causing Drago to growl, and throw Hiccup down to the ground.

"But I thought you were tough, the one who beat me and Snotlout, beat one of the Red Deaths" Drago says and Hiccup gets back up, as everyone else is down. except for Ruffnut, she is kneeling next to Erit.

"Now, unless you want them to die, you will come with me" Drago says and Hiccup nods, putting his hands up in surrender. but Hiccup hears a loud scream.

"NO" Stoick says as he hops off his Dragon and Runs towards Drago, and they both fall. Stoick gets on top, and starts swinging his fists at Dragos face. Drago pushes Stoick off and they have a stand off.

"Hiccup, get Toothless and get everyone out of here, now" Stoick says and Hiccup nods, heading towards Toothless who is chasing another butterfly. Stoick and Drago then charge towards eachother, sword and axe.

"Toothless, get over here" Hiccup says, and Toothless walks over to him, as they run over to the other three. when they get there Hiccup picks up Astrid and puts her on Toothless. Hiccup and Ruffnut then pick up Erit and carry him to Barf & Belch.

"I cant just leave him" Hiccup says as he watches Stoick and Drago fight.

Stoick slashes Dragos wrist as Drago hits Stoicks knee, both shriek in pain.

"Go down, and just let this be easy on poor Hiccup" Drago says, but Stoick grabs a big Chunk of Dragos hair and pulls it out, and Drago backs up as his head starts bleeding rapidly.

"I wont give up until my last damn breath" Stoick says as he charges to Drago, they bust a tree in half and almost reach the side of the cliff. Drago tries to get up as Stoick tell Hiccup to come over to him.

"Hiccup my son, listen and listen closely" Stoick starts and Hiccup nods.

"From this point your life is going to change, because Drago isn't going down easy, I don't know if I can beat him" he says, and Hiccup sheds a tear, as Stoick continues,

"You are going to have to become Chief, and its going to change everything" Stoick says and Hiccup gasps as Stoick starts tearing up.

"Your going to make friends out there, but your also going to make friends, and sometimes, the people you trust leave you when you need them the most, im not talking about Astrid, im just saying, only trust people you really know you can trust" he says and Hiccup nods.

"And remember Hiccup, a chief protects his own" He says, and tells Hiccup to get out of here. Hiccup hops on Toothless, as Drago gets back up.

"You know you aren't going to beat me with sharp objects Stoick, just like fire didn't kill you" he says, and Stoick growls. while Drago may have faled to kill Stoick twice, that doesn't mean Stoick will fail twice.

"I don't plan on killing you with my axe" Stoick says, and he looks at his son, and runs to Drago. Stoick takes this time to just think about his son one more time, before gripping onto Drago, as he pushes them both off the cliff.

"DAD" Hiccup says as he hops of Toothless and runs to the edge, Astrid woke up a minute ago and walks over to Hiccup, who starts crying.

he took his own life to protect Hiccup, the ultimate sacrifice.

"Hiccup im so sorry" Astrid says and Hiccup stands up, staring off into the horizon, just thinking to himself. Astrid gets up and Hugs Hiccup.

"Dad, I wont let you down when I become chieftain, I promise" Hiccup says as he walks towards toothless. He wonders how everyone will take it.

00000

Snotland

00000

"Where my damn ice?" Snotlout asks, and Tuffnut runs with ice in his hand, handing it over to Snotlout.

"So whats the plan Snotboy?" Tuffnut asks and laughs to himself, because well he thinks he is funny. Snotlout stares at him, not amused at all, theres nothing to be amused at, Hiccup beat him.

"If you ever call me that again I will slice your mother fucking nuts off you hear me?" Snotlout asks and Tuffnut says something close to yes sir, but Snotlout ignores him.

"The plan is simply, so what I failed to. Kill Hiccup and Astrid Haddok" Snotlout says and Tuffnutt nods, walking away with the biggest grin on his face. this is going to be a great year for him. he figures to plan it right away. Tuffnut thinks to himself,

Soon, Astrid and Hiccup will be no more...

00000

**get ready for Luck 3 to be kicking Ass soon, because now with fresh storylines, its time for me to enjoy posting it all again. so get ready. now you know the two main plots, so you all can get ready for Luck 3 coming out (95% chance, not certain) Next Saturday, so it gives me time to plan it all. see you all soon!**


End file.
